Fabryka snów
by drrream
Summary: Gorzka historia w powojennej rzeczywistości, gdzie nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak powinno rzucając cień na niepewne jutro. HP/SS.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

autor: dreamistru  
beta: brak  
pairing: Hp/SS

 **Fabryka snów**

 **rozdział pierwszy**

Mówią, że najgorsze koszmary przychodzą zawsze nocami, nawiedzając zmęczony, pozbawiony najmniejszej ochrony, umysł obrazami najstraszliwszych lęków i fobii. Że bezsenność to kat bez kosy, a skrzypiąca podłoga robi za piosnkę kołyszącą oszalałe dusze do snu. Wiecznego.

Mylą się.

 **xxx**

Cichy dźwięk dzwonków wyrwał go z objęć i tak chybotliwego snu. Zbłąkaną dłonią niezdarnie trącił wibrujący na szafce telefon, po czym niezdarnie wcisnął guzik i czym prędzej przytknął aparat do ucha. Nie miał pojęcia z jakiego sennego świata wyrwano go tym razem, ale odczuwał niemal wdzięczność do swego rozmówcy.

— Harry? Harry, musisz dziś iść wcześniej, dasz radę? — Rozbrzmiał lekko skruszony głos.

— Jasne, tylko otworzę oczy. Co się...? — chrypiał.

— Thrawnowie. Znowu oni. Facet porzucił rodzinę, wiem, ale sam rozumiesz jak działa ten biznes. Dziś jest ostateczny termin — odparł głos posępnie. — Ale to nie wszystko. Słyszałem poranne wiadomości. Na Silver Lane przyjechała karetka. Diane... Źle z nią.

Harry zaniemówił.

— I nadal chcesz, żebym...? Tom, to nieludzkie. Rozmawiałem z nią miesiąc temu, nie mogłaby... — Harry urwał, przypominając sobie odległy wzrok kobiety, kiedy ta przygotowywała dla niego parujący kubek herbaty. Mogła, pomyślał. Była do tego zdolna.

— Nie, nie ja — prychnął człowiek nazywany Tomem. — Szef. Wiesz jaki jest. Sęk w tym, że masz dziś pełen grafik i... — urwał w nadziei, że Harry jak zwykle domyśli się reszty. — Oczywiście zapłaci ci za nadgodziny.

Harry zacisnął zęby nim nakazał Tomowi, by ten przekazał szefowi soczyste „pierdol się" po czym podniósł się na łokciach, zderzając zaspane oblicze z połyskliwą tarczą zegarka wskazującego za dziesięć szóstą. Dla niektórych był to środek nocy, dla innych niemal połowa dnia. Harry zaliczał się do tej pierwszej grupy, ale wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie i odparł:

— Daj mi pół godziny.

Tej nocy spał potwornie; jak zwykle, koszmar gonił koszmar, a jemu nie było dane obudzić się z krzykiem, zupełnie jak gdyby niewidzialna siła trzymała go wewnątrz pełnych krwi i śmierci snów, zmuszając go, by ciągle przeżywał je na nowo. Bądź widział różne ich wariacje. Każdego ranka mdliło go od zapachu mordu, żądzy destrukcji i nieuchronnego końca wokół którego nieustannie krążył, niczym sęp nad kawałkiem gnijącego wołu. Dokładnie z tego powodu przestał w ogóle jadać śniadania. Nie mógł znieść widoku tosta posmarowanego truskawkowym dżemem, który przypominał mu jedynie rozczłonkowane zwłoki.

Krwawe szlamowisko...

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. A gdy w końcu zwlekł się z łóżka i stanął przy oknie, podnosząc pożółkłe żaluzje i mrużąc oczy w złocistym świetle budzącego się słońca, był wdzięczny losowi, że znów nadszedł ten dzień – dzień wybawienia: poniedziałek.

Mocna kawa na pusty żołądek była wszystkim, co mógł teraz przełknąć.

 **xxx**

„Pół godziny" było najzwyklejszą w świecie ściemą. Może i Harry rzucił Hogwart, jednak nadal frywolnie korzystał z magii, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. Miał prawo. Aportował się na Silver Lane jeszcze zanim opuścił ponurą, śmierdzącą moczem klatkę schodową, a po okołu piętnastu minutach stanowczej rozmowy z sanitariuszami i policją wyniósł ledwo żywą kobietę z karetki, kierując się do jej domu, w którym bywał już wcześniej dziesiątki razy. Jego kluczowym argumentem w każdej rozmowie z przedstawicielami prawa – a teraz i pracownikami medycznymi – było niezawodne Obliviate i niezwykle szczery ton przekonujący całe zgromadzenie, że kobieta potknęła się na chodniku. Że zaszła najzwyklejsza w świecie pomyłka. Harry zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, by później zająć się jeszcze sąsiadami wiszącymi w oknach.

Gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i usadził kobietę na krześle za okrągłym, kuchennym stołem, podbiegło do niego stadko dzieci – rodzeństwo; brat i dwie siostry, którym Harry zawsze przynosił słodycze. I teraz nie było inaczej; przed wyjściem z domu złapał coś dla całej trójki, jak zwykle cieszącej się na jego bezinteresowny gest. Tłumnie pobiegli na górę, chowając w kieszeni zdobyczną czekoladę i tupiąc radośnie po trzeszczących starością schodach.

Chłopak westchnął i obrzucił kobietę krytycznym wzrokiem, zauważając świeże opatrunki na jej nadgarstkach.

Głupia...

Harry pokręcił głową i zdjął jeden z nich; na bladej skórze widniał przyschnięty język ciemnej czerwieni. Szybko przytknął czubek różdżki do rany i wyszeptał odpowiednie słowa. Nacięcie w pełni zasklepiło się, tworząc perłową, szkaradną bliznę – cóż, nie był magomedykiem, nigdy nie posiadał nawet podobnych umiejętności, ale mimo to, podobnie uczynił z drugą ręką. Po dłuższej chwili i z ciężkim sercem zdecydował się rzucić jeszcze szybkie Finite.

Siedział w słonecznej, przytulnej kuchni pełnej nieco przestarzałych mebli i kłębów kurzu osiadłych na ceramicznych płytkach zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, gdy kobieta w końcu się obudzi. Nie dane było mu obmyślić planu działania, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili krucha brunetka uniosła pergaminowe powieki.

— Diane? Słyszysz mnie? — pytał szeptem. — To ja. Harry.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a gdy dotarł do niej sens jego słów, w jej oczach pojawiło się dzikie przerażenie.

— Harry... Nie mam nic dla ciebie. Ja nie... — Podniosła dłoń do drżących ust, w tej samej chwili zauważając perłowe blizny. — Co się stało?

Harry obrzucił ją ostrym wzrokiem.

— Nie pamiętasz? — spytał zimno. — Termin spłaty, ty i nóż. Karetka. Nie kojarzysz? — prychnął, a Diane odwróciła wzrok. — Mogłaś chociaż zadzwonić. Przedłużyć...

— Przedłużałam termin spłaty już trzy razy, Harry — odparła matowym głosem. — Nikogo nie obchodzi, że zostałam sama. Nie liczy się, że muszę nas jakoś utrzymać. — Przez chwilę prostowała i zaciskała palce, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Wtedy to do niej dotarło. — Co zrobiłeś z policją? Skąd się wzięły te blizny?

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, postanawiając rozegrać to nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Zaryzykować jak głupi Gryfon, którym był.

— Nazywam się Harry Potter. Znasz mnie, przychodzę tu co miesiąc po odbiór raty pożyczki, którą wziął twój mąż.

— Ale ja nie...

— Oczywiście, że niczego nie pamiętasz. Myślisz, że jestem miłym sąsiadem wpadającym do ciebie i dzieciaków. Tyle kazałem ci zapamiętać po każdej wizycie. Aktualnie zdjąłem z ciebie czar. — Kobieta wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, ale on na tym nie poprzestał. Wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i przytknął jej koniec do jednego z bladych nadgarstków kobiety, szepcąc przy tym kilka niezrozumiałych dla niej słów. Blizna natychmiast zniknęła. — Tak jakby znam się na magii — odparł, studiując reakcję Diane, która cofnęła szybko rękę, jakby drażnił ją język ognia.

— To niepojęte... Niemożliwe!

Chłopak pokręcił głową, opierając się o sztywne oparcie kuchennego krzesła. Nie spodziewał się przecież innej reakcji.

— Niepojętym jest dla mnie to, co zrobiłaś — rzucił niechętnie. — Moja matka zginęła, żeby mnie uratować. Ty postąpiłaś jak tchórz. — Ostatnie słowo odbijało się echem w jego głowie przywołując obrazy, o których pragnął zapomnieć. Z uporem potrząsnął głową.

— Nie zawsze możemy być odważni — odparła kobieta, wpatrując się tępo w kuchenny blat. — Czy byłeś kiedyś w takiej sytuacji? Czy czułeś kiedyś coś podobnego? Czy... Czy ja do reszty zwariowałam? — spytała, dotykając miejsca po bliźnie i ponownie kierując przestraszone spojrzenie na wychudzonego chłopaka.

— Nie, Diane. Nigdy nie byłem winny nikomu pieniędzy — powiedział powoli — ale doskonale wiem, jak to jest znaleźć się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. — Przed oczami stanęła mu mizerna twarz Syriusza, którego nie zdołał ocalić, gasnące spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, którego pozwolił zabić. Wspomnienia Slughorna. Horkruksy. Brak wyboru. Wrzeszcząca Chata. Konający Snape.

Przymknął powieki, próbując swych sił, by po raz kolejny odgonić natrętne wspomnienia.

— Każdego miesiąca do ciebie przychodziłem, po czym sam opłacałem twoje raty — powiedział spokojniejszym tonem. — Czasem tak robię. Pomagam ludziom. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, kontynuując, nim kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć słowo: — Za każdym razem czyściłem ci pamięć, żebyś nie byłą tego swiadoma.

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Jedynym docierającym do nich dźwiękiem było odległe szczekanie psa i stłumiony śmiech dzieci gdzieś na piętrze.

— Dlaczego? — wyszeptała, przecinając ciszę, na co Harry obdarzył ją niezwykle łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Nie martw się, nie chcę niczego w zamian — powiedział. — I nie zamierzam usuwać więcej twoich wspomnień, bo jaki byłby z tego pożytek? — Kobieta otworzyła usta, ale Harry podniósł dłoń, mówiąc: — Nie musisz martwić się długiem. Wystarczy, że zajmiesz się sobą i swoją rodziną.

— Harry...

— Oczywiście nadal będę przychodził co miesiąc. Taka praca — zażartował. — W zamian wystarczy mi filiżanka herbaty i chwila rozmowy. Teraz, kiedy nie muszę już... Będzie mi miło, jeśli moglibyśmy czasem porozmawiać.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego w zdumieniu. Znała go od kilku miesięcy, ale dopiero teraz odkrył przed nią prawdę. A przynajmniej jej część – wszystko, czym mógł się podzielić z potencjalnie obcą osobą. I to musiało jej wystarczyć. Dla niego był to zaledwie ułamek jego osoby, ale ona odbierała to jako natłok rewelacji tak nagle zrzuconych na jej liche barki.

— To wszystko jest dla mnie...

— Nieprawdopodobne. Wyobrażam sobie — powiedział cicho, chwytając jej dłoń we własną. — Niestety nie mogę nic zrobić, by uzupełnić krew, którą straciłaś. Aż tak dobry nie jestem. Muszę też cię o coś poprosić. Nie wolno ci powiedzieć nikomu o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia, dobrze? Ciekawskich sąsiadów biorę na siebie.

Diane wpatrywała się przez niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym, ledwo dostrzegalnie, skinęła głową. Nikła gwarancja, ale Harry'ego to zadowalało.

— Nie usunę tej drugiej blizny — powiedział twardo, jasno dając jej do zrozumienia, co to oznacza. Po prostu będzie musiała z nią żyć, jak i ze świadomością słabości, której się dopuściła. Harry faktycznie nie był aż taki dobry – nie mógł wyręczać ludzi oferując im rozwiązania własnych problemów, ale mógł zaproponować choć marginalną pomoc osobom takim jak Diane. Zagubionym. Pokonanym. Jak niegdyś on sam, zresztą.

Od strony kobiety nie padły już żadne słowa, choć spoglądała na Harry'ego szklistym wzrokiem i już po chwili trzymała go w ramionach, jakby była jego własną matką. To mu wystarczyło. W pełni.

 **xxx**

Środy były nieco lepsze. Praca dawała Harry'emu wytchnienie, nawet jeśli miał do czynienia z różnymi tragediami zwykłych mugoli. Potrafił im współczuć, nadal był w stanie odczuwać to palące uczucie w głębi własnego serca, wciąż starał się im pomagać nie zważając na topniejące galeony w skrytce Gringotta. Był pewien, że złota mu nie zabraknie, jednocześnie niespecjalnie dbając o to, ile kosztowała go taka zabawa. Nigdy nie liczył, ale wiedział, że postępuje właściwie. Oczywiście nie zawsze miał do czynienia z uczciwymi ludźmi – sytuacje, gdy spotykał się ze zwykłymi wyłudzaczami były najbardziej przygnębiające, jednak zawsze potrafił ich w porę przejrzeć. Zwykle po prostu modyfikował im pamięć i zostawiał samych sobie. Harry nie widział w swoim działaniu niczego złego, a jedynym przed czym się wzbraniał było użycie na nich Imperiusa – wcale nie dlatego, że zostałby wykryty, ale ponieważ znalazłby się na najprostszej z dróg prowadzących do samopogardy.

Lubił swoją pracę. Nie przeszkadzali mu mugole, z którymi współpracował, z którymi najpierw próbował się zaprzyjaźnić, ale w końcu i z tego zrezygnował, z oczywistych dla siebie przyczyn. Nie był wszak aż tak łatwowiernym człowiekiem, jak za szkolnych czasów. Kiedy koszmary do niego wróciły, gdy zdał się w pełni na eliksiry, które cyklicznie zamawiał i pił noc w noc, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien nikogo wpuszczać do swojego życia. Permanentnie. Nieważne, że Tom przypominał mu czasem Rona, że w zachowaniu szefa odnajdywał pogłos skrupulatności McGonagall – to nie miało absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Upewnił się w swojej racji, gdy mikstury przestały na niego działać i musiał przeżywać sceny walki każdej nocy, nigdy – ani razu – nie budząc się z krzykiem, nie będąc w stanie wyrwać się ze szponów makabrycznych tortur i zadawanej krzywdy. Wiedział, dlaczego. Wtedy wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

Nie było więc mowy, by mógł w ogóle rozważać powrót do szkoły. Szanse na zostanie aurorem przekreślił sam, szczerze przekonany, że to okrutny rozwój wypadków zadecydował za niego. Początkowo chował w sobie gorycz i żal, ale te uczucia prowadziły go na krawędź, ku upadkowi, którego przecież tak się obawiał. Nie mógł pozwolić złości sobą zawładnąć, nie godził się, by zmieniła go w niewolnika gniewu.

A jednak, choć naprawdę nie chciał się do tego przyznać, tęsknił za Hogwartem, za starymi, tętniącymi ciepłą magią murami zamku, który chronił go do samego końca. Za obrazami pełnymi ruchomych postaci witających się z nim przed zajęciami, za duchami wyskakującymi ze ścian i błyszczącymi zbrojami, zdającymi się ukradkiem obserwować każdy jego ruch. Za Pokojem Życzeń, jego sekretnym azylem. Za boiskiem Quidditcha. Za Wielką Salą i jej zaczarowanym sklepieniem, tak często odzwierciedlającym jego paskudny nastrój. Nawet za biblioteką, w której bywał tylko wtedy, gdy uczył się do egzaminów z przyjaciółmi, na myśl o których ściskało mu się serce. Tęsknił za Neville'em. Deanem i Seamusem. Za Luną i Ginny. Za Hagridem. Ale przede wszystkim, za oddanym Ronem i wyrozumiałą...

Szlamą?

— Hermioną! — krzyknął w przestrzeń, choć nikt, poza Hedwigą, nie mógł go usłyszeć. — Ma na imię Hermiona... — szepnął, zaciskając palce na drewnianym blacie, a suchy śmiech przetoczył się po wnętrzu rozsadzanej bólem czaszki. Wierzył – nie, łudził się – że cierpienie kiedyś się skończy. Karmił się tym kłamstwem całe siedem lat, uparcie odrzucając jakąkolwiek inną alternatywę. Miał go pokonać i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Tak zwykle robią bohaterowie w pełnych heroizmu powieściach – a skoro kimś takim go okrzyknęli...

Śmiech powoli słabł, rozpływając się w poszarpanych wspomnieniach pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, Ceremonii Przydziału i uciechy z tego, że trafił do walecznego domu lwa... Sam go wybrał. To była jedna z nielicznych chwil, kiedy sam mógł o sobie decydować.

To miał być koniec. Wygrał. Pokonał go.

— Zrobiłem to — odparł chłopak przytomnie, choć jego głos był już mocno zachrypnięty. Spojrzał w swe lustrzane odbicie, początkowo sam siebie nie rozpoznając. Czyja była ta blada, upiorna twarz? Z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi, które niemal prześwitywały przez wiotką powłokę, jaką była jego, niegdyś lekko opalona, skóra? Przynajmniej wzrok miał przytomny. Chociaż tyle, pomyślał, choć jego podświadomość szeptała zawzięcie: na jak długo jeszcze? Zieleń jego oczu tętniła życiem, ale ciało zdawało się być pozbawione wszelkiej jego chęci.

Pogłos szaleńczego śmiechu wypełniał każdą jego myśl, wspomnienie i uczucie, rozbijając się wzburzoną falą o chwiejne bariery, jakie zaczął stawiać w swoim zmęczonym umyśle. Próbował, och, jakże się starał przypomnieć sobie wszystko, czego uczył go ten człowiek. Kupił nawet kilka książek traktujących o kontroli umysłu za pomocą medytacji, jednak efekt wciąż pozostawał mizerny. Podręczniki poświęcone sztuce Oklumencji okazały się równie bezużyteczne. Czy gdyby wrócił do Hogwartu, gdyby go wtedy nie odrzucił...? Czy to zmieniłoby cokolwiek?

Harry przetarł oczy lodowatymi dłońmi. Pewnego wieczoru Hedwiga przyniosła mu list ze szkoły. Snape został dyrektorem i wysłał mu wiadomość mówiącą, iż Harry powinien wrócić celem dokończenia edukacji. Musiał wysłać identyczną notkę wszystkim uczniom, którym udało się ujść z życiem podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Ale Harry nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł go posłuchać, nawet jeśli jego serce samo rwało się do powrotu. To po prostu nie wchodziło w grę, nie w obecnej sytuacji. To nie wchodziło w grę... Cóż, nigdy.

Z tego samego powodu nie otwierał listów, które dostawał od Rona i Hermiony. Obawiał się, że dziewczyna znajdzie jakiś argument, by go przekonać. Wiedział, że rudzielec rzuci celną uwagę odnośnie jego domniemanej ucieczki, być może nawet zaproponuje wprowadzenie się do Nory, jeśli rzeczywiście Harry tak bardzo pragnął unikać czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa... Nie mógł na to przystać, nie mógł im na to pozwolić. Nie mógł dać im okazji, by z nim wygrali, nawet jeśli w głębi serca mocno im kibicował.

Rozmyślenia o domu, jakim był dla niego zamek, wypełniały mu duszę tępym bólem. Ostatnie momenty spędzone w hogwarckich murach, chwile spędzone z przyjaciółmi, których nie widział od tamtego czasu i... Przepełnione drobinami kurzu powietrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ciężkie i ziemiste, formujące się w zbity ciężar zgniatający mu żołądek, wypełniający jego serce żywym strachem. Owszem, widział morze krwi, chociażby we własnych snach i wizjach, lecz widok tego mężczyzny pogrążonego w szkarłatnej kałuży rozbił go na tysiąc ostrych kawałków. Wiedział, że musiał mu pomóc, nawet jeśli zaledwie kilka tygodni temu sądził, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy, że nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie. Choć był świadom, iż Snape postępował irracjonalnie w swojej racjonalności, dla Harry'ego coś takiego było niepojęte. On sam wierzył, że nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił, nie wróciłby na kolanach do tej bestii, do potwora o gładkiej, wężowej twarzy, nie przysiągłby mu bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, nie mógłby...

Ale Snape mógł. I dokładnie to zrobił, a ten w nagrodę napuścił na niego węża.

I dokładnie to samo zrobiłby raz jeszcze...

To prawda. Harry nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Snape zawsze był cholernie uparty, prawie tak samo jak on sam. Prawie. Dobitnie wyrażał swoje myśli na temat tej „pieprzonej przepowiedni" posyłającej białego bohatera na śmierć, niemal zamykał go w lochach podczas ich sesji Oklumencji. Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął lekko na to zamglone czasem wspomnienie. Nigdy nie było łatwo przemówić mu do rozsądku, jeszcze trudniejszym zdawało się karmienie go serią łgarstw, których mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie przejrzeć. Gdyby nie ostatnia sprzeczka, być może Harry faktycznie spędziłby bitwę zamknięty w zatęchłym składziku, a to, z kolei, niosłoby ze sobą szereg ponurych konsekwencji ze śmiercią Severusa na czele. To zrządzenie losu mogło być pocieszające, nie żeby życie Harry'ego jawiło się ostatnimi czasy w samych radosnych barwach, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego świat na dobre pogrążył się w dwóch kontrastujących ze sobą barwach.

Chłopak podszedł do sowiej klatki i uchylił skrzypiące starością drzwiczki, wypuszczając ptaka na conocny lot. Modlił się w duchu, by Hedwiga szybko do niego wróciła. I by nie dostał już żadnych listów mącących jego, i tak kruchą, parodię spokoju.

 **xxx**

W piątkowe popołudnia wszystko zaczynało się sypać. Wizja wolnego wieczoru, jak i pozostałych dwóch dni, pośród czterech ścian napawała Harry'ego strachem. W tych właśnie momentach żałował, że nie był uzależniony od, chociażby, alkoholu, by móc topić swoje smutki w przypadkowym pubie. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy możliwym było rzucenie na siebie samego, w pełni kontrolowanego Obliviate, po czym kręcił z rezygnacją głową, nie będąc w stanie podjąć aż takiego ryzyka. Jednak najgorszym weekendem jego życia był ten, w którym, dające mu wytchnienie i spokojny sen eliksiry zupełnie przestały na niego działać. Od tamtej pory drżał na myśl o każdej następnej nocy, przepełniony prawdziwym przerażeniem. W końcu skierował swe kroki ku mugolskiej aptece, wykupując za jednym razem kilka opakować tabletek na sen, ale i te niewiele mu pomagały, ledwie po kilku tygodniach niewolniczego stosowania.

Gdy przekroczył próg mieszkania w kolejny piątkowy wieczór, nawet nie kwapił się, by zapalić światło. Sytuacja Diane była beznadziejna, ale jej czyny wydawały się jeszcze gorsze. Nie chciał wymazywać ich z umysłu kobiety wiedząc, że powinna pamiętać całe zajście w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, nawet jeśli było to niemożliwie okrutne z jego strony. Odczuwane przez niego wyrzuty sumienia były jednak czymś dobrym; kolejnym ludzkim odruchem.

Harry opadł na wyświechtany fotel, pogrążając się w ponurych myślach. Potrzebował zajęcia, potrzebował pracy. Nie trzeba mu było dni wolnych, pełnych bolesnej bezproduktywności i zawirowań wewnątrz kanciastych zakamarków własnego umysłu. Nie chciał irracjonalnych obaw i niekończącego się strachu. Dlaczego jeszcze nie poszukał kolejnej roboty, choćby dorywczej? Dlaczego wolał siedzieć w samotności, rozmyślając o wydarzeniach, które zaprowadziły go w to miejsce? Dlaczego nie zrobił niczego?

Czemu nie był tak odważny jak Diane?


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział drugi**

Sobotniego wieczoru Harry zwlókł się z kanapy i poszedł biegać do parku, mając nadzieję, że sport choć odrobinę poprawi mu nastrój. Oddałby prawie wszystko, by dosiąść teraz miotły i zrobić kilka rundek wokół Manhattanu, ale sam pomysł wydawał się absurdalny; po pierwsze, nie miał tu nawet miotły, po drugie, nigdy w życiu nie odnalazłby wszystkich gapiów, żeby później wymazać im pamięć. Prawdopodobnie więc złamałby prawo, trafiając przed Wizengamot, czego za wszelką cenę pragnął uniknąć. W tej chwili, Anglia wydawała się być o wiele przyjemniejszym miejscem. Tamtejsze zimy były zawsze łagodne, akcent bardziej swojski, a wszelkie ścieżki już przez niego przetarte. Tutaj musiał zaczynać od nowa.

Biegł jedną ze żwirowych alejek, mijając przypadkowych przechodniów kompletnie nie zainteresowanych jego nudnym życiem. To jedno podobało mu się w tym betonowym mieście i za tę anonimowość mógł oddać naprawdę wiele. Była kolejnym czynnikiem przynoszącym mu pozorny spokój.

Harry zrobił tylko pięć kilometrów i już czuł, że jego ciało się buntowało, że nie da rady przebiec ani metra więcej. Zawładnęło nim uczucie ponurej żałości, gdy oparł łokcie o metalową barierkę oddzielającą go od największego z jezior, opustoszałego o tej porze, Central Parku.

Stare nawyki w nim nie umarły i chłopak zawsze nosił ze sobą różdżkę. Nie bał się garstki Śmierciożerców, od których oddzielały go głębokie wody oceanu, lecz oprócz tego, zwyczajnie przestał wierzyć w to, że świat jest przyjaznym miejscem i był gotowy na wszystko; na przygodnych pijaczków próbujących odebrać mu telefon, na zaczepki, czy naćpanych imprezowiczów wypełzających po omacku z okolicznych klubów. Za każdym razem trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach bluzy gładząc przepełnioną magią drewnianą powierzchnię jedynego dowodu na to, iż nadal był czarodziejem. Że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, że Hogwart istniał, a jego rodzina i przyjaciele naprawdę kiedyś żyli – niektórzy żyją nadal. Że on sam został okrzyknięty wojennym bohaterem, zbawicielem, o którym czarodziejskie społeczeństwo zapomniało, gdy tylko pozbawił Voldemorta tchu. W chwilach takich jak ta, nawet rozumiał nienawiść Riddle'a do wszystkich tych hipokrytów...

Harry potrząsnął głową, odrzucając ją do tyłu i wpatrując się w rozsiany po niebiosach gwiezdny pył; byle paprochy istnienia. Amerykańskie niebo mocno różniło się od tego, które widywał w Szkocji, głównie za sprawą jadowitych neonów i wszechobecnych ulicznych latarni, które swym blaskiem pozbawiały przestrzeń wysoko ponad nim większości jasnych, pulsujących punkcików. Central Park był jedynym miejscem, w którym Harry mógł obserwować gwiazdozbiór Oriona i jednorożca, szukając wzrokiem imienniczki swego ojca chrzestnego. Uniósł więc palec, wytyczając sobie drogę w kierunku najjaśniejszej z gwiazd nocnego nieba.

Znalazł. Lecz wraz ze znajomą konstelacją, w sercu Harry'ego pojawił się cień smutku.

Chwilę później chłopak poczuł chłód pełznący po odsłoniętej skórze i mógłby przysiąc, że jego włosy targa bezlitośnie porywisty wiatr, jednak powierzchnia jeziora była wciąż idealnie gładka. Nikt, prócz niego, nie miał cienia szans zauważyć, że leniwa i senna aura przybrała kształt kota o mocno wyprężonym grzbiecie. Potter uniósł nieznacznie kąciki ust i otarł krople potu z czoła, razem z wilgotną, posklejaną grzywką.

— Dopiero teraz? — Harry rzucił w przestrzeń jak skazaniec witający Śmierć. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego napływała do niego wiązka magii; tak znajomej mu obecności. Tej samej, którą wielokrotnie gościł w obrębie własnego umysłu i tej, która dawała mu spokój, odciągając od szału i bezsilności wypełniającej mu ostatnie lata w szkole. I Harry powinien ucieszyć się z jego obecności, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił – koniec zawsze będzie wyglądał tak samo. Wypełnił go strach. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wymyślił sobie inne zakończenie – były to czcze złudzenia.

Dawno nie widział czarodziejskich szat, a te należące do Snape'a zawsze wywierały na nim największe wrażenie. Nikt inny nie mógł wyglądać jak nieuchronna Zguba, nikt poza nim. Mężczyzna ukrywał się w cieniu, z dala od niezdrowo żółtego światła frywolnie mrugającej latarni. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nogi same niosą go w kierunku byłego mentora, że oddala się od ścieżki, błądząc pośród wyraźnie wilgotnej trawy. Nie miał już żadnego powodu, by się z nim spotykać, by z nim rozmawiać. Nie miał...

— Wiesz, Severusie — westchnął, wypatrując w jego wzroku jakichkolwiek pobudek i ponosząc porażkę — brak odpowiedzi jest całkiem jasnym sygnałem. — Chłopak silił się na krzywy uśmiech. Pogodził się z tym, nie miał żalu, nie mógł go w sobie nosić. Nie teraz. — Nie przekonasz mnie, żebym...

— Nie przyszedłem namawiać cię do powrotu, Potter — odparł mężczyzna zimno.

A więc znowu był tylko Potterem. Harry był w stanie na to przystać, a nawet starał się być rad z takiego właśnie obrotu spraw. Poczuł ulgę, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie będzie musiał mu odmawiać. Że Severus nie przyszedł znowu odebrać mu życia, nie w ten sposób.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony śmiech i zarzucił na ramiona dresową bluzę, którą wcześniej przewiązał w pasie. Nie spodziewał się tego, nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Że Snape to zainicjuje, nie po tym wszystkim. Dlaczego zdobył się na tak wielki krok? Po co kopał truchło wspomnień?

— Przyszedłeś przeprosić? — zażartował.

Severus nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w jego twarz, chłonąc każdą zmianę i każdy ślad zostawiony na niej przez wojnę. Mógł patrzeć na tę powłokę, spoglądać na jego szarą skórę i skudlone włosy, nawet próbować złapać światło w żywo zielonym spojrzeniu, ale nie miał dostępu do źródła. Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową, gdy tylko poczuł subtelny dotyk jego myśli.

— Po prostu zapytaj. Jak normalny człowiek.

— Masz na myśli mugola — drwił.

— Tak — odparł Harry bez cienia urazy czy złośliwości. — Zwyczajność bywa wyzwalająca. Powinieneś czasem spróbować.

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Po tylu latach Harry wciąż potrafił wyprowadzić go z równowagi i gdyby nie fakt, że byli dla siebie teraz kompletnie obcymi ludźmi, można by całą tę sytuację uznać za całkiem uroczą.

Harry milczał. Nie spytał go o Hogwart ani o to, jak mężczyzna znosił swoje koszmary, nad czym obecnie pracował, czy też dlaczego zjawił się u jego boku tak późno. To ostatnie nigdy nie opuści jego, splamionych Niewybaczalnymi, ust.

— Potter — podjął Snape, ostrzejszym tonem. — Potter. Ja wiem.

Harry wpatrywał się w jego wzburzoną gniewem twarz, czując jak wszelkie emocje odpływają z jego własnej. Wiedział. Już? A może dopiero teraz? Wiedział. A więc nie było już od tego odwrotu. Nie musiał już przed nim udawać.

— Więc po co do mnie przyszedłeś? — wyszeptał, czując dreszcz pełznący po skostniałej skórze. Jeszcze nim zadał to pytanie, doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna i tak mu nie odpowie. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Nie w ten sposób. Harry westchnął, przymykając zmęczone powieki. Całe ciepło płynące z wieczornego biegu gwałtownie opuściło jego ciało. — Masz ochotę na gorącą herbatę?

 **xxx**

Harry nie miał żadnych oczekiwań względem tej rozmowy. Żałował, że tego dnia w ogóle zdecydował się biegać. Gdyby nie opuścił mieszkania, Snape nie mógłby go odnaleźć – magiczne zabezpieczenia zwyczajnie by mu na to nie pozwoliły. Tymczasem, oto dawny nauczyciel przechodził przez próg jego tymczasowego lokum, krzywiąc się na obskurne, białe ściany i meble rodem z poprzedniej epoki.

Harry chwycił obdrapany pilot i włączył przypadkową stację, nie mogąc znieść nieuchronnego milczenia i przytłaczającej go ciszy. Uznał, że równie dobrze Snape może zmieszać go z błotem przy stłumionych dźwiękach Unforgiven.

Gdy chłopak wyczarował dwie filiżanki parującej herbaty, nie było już niczego, czym mógł odwrócić uwagę od przeszywającego wzroku swego mentora. Usiadł więc przy chybotliwym stoliku, naprzeciw Snape'a i objął dłońmi gorącą porcelanę, parząc sobie skórę. Ból był dobry. Zasłużył na ból.

— Więc... Hogwart. Gratuluję posady dyrektora. Nigdy nie miałem okazji... – mówił wprost do bursztynowej tafli napoju. – Cóż. Mam nadzieję, że nie dręczysz za bardzo Gryfonów.

— Nie bardziej, niż na to zasługują — odparł gładko Snape, a Harry momentalnie się rozluźnił, słysząc w jego głosie tak znajome tony. Nie miał pojęcia, że ściągnięte kąciki formują mu usta w słaby uśmiech. Severus świdrował go wzrokiem, ale nie próbował już wtargnąć do jego umysłu. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Wróciłbym. Chciałem — powiedział nagle Harry, decydując, iż czas najwyższy się z tym wszystkim uporać. — Ale to nie było żadną z dostępnych opcji. – Nie miał świadomości, że zwrócił mu jego własne słowa z dnia poprzedzającego ostatnią bitwę.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Harry pokręcił głową nie mogąc pojąć jego słów. Nie przywykł do tego; nie przywykł do faktu, iż Snape mógł być tak boleśnie naiwny.

— _Wiesz._ — Głos Harry'ego był zimny i odległy, i kładł kres wszelkim dyskusjom. Był doskonałym wytłumaczeniem jego postępowania. — Nie mogłem tam zostać, nie mogłem udawać, że jestem ich bohaterem. A potem nie mogłem tam wrócić i spojrzeć im w twarz, wiedząc... — Chłopak potrząsnął głową i przymknął powieki, okrutnie marszcząc przy tym brwi jak gdyby odczuwał fizyczny ból. — Powiedz mi, jak długo wiedziałeś? Dumbledore ci powiedział, czy sam się wszystkiego domyśliłeś? Nie, nie mógłby... Powiedziałbyś coś wcześniej. A może wykorzystałeś którąś z naszych lekcji Oklumencji...? Może...

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— Więc byłeś tego świadom już wtedy? Głupi dzieciaku, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć.

— I co byś zrobił? — Harry odsunął od siebie herbatę ze złością. Bursztynowy płyn rozlał się po szklanym blacie, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Czuł narastającą w nim złość. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, próbując odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. — Musiałbyś mnie zabić. — Herbata tworzyła fantazyjne wzory na gładkiej powierzchni szkła przypominając niesforne pnącze winorośli. Harry zebrał się na odwagę i ponownie spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. — Czy właśnie po to tu jesteś? Uważasz, że ci zagrażam? W końcu Dumbledore nie miał racji, jego plan zawiódł. Tylko ostatni głupcy nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy.

Mężczyzna upił łyk herbaty, jeszcze chwilę katując go swoim milczeniem.

— Hiperbolizujesz.

Harry wstał i podszedł do okna. Utkwił wzrok w sztucznych światłach miasta żałując, że nie może pogrążyć się w ciemności, bez dźwięków, bez słów. Bez żadnych bodźców. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że stanął nad brzegiem przepaści, majacząc na krawędzi, od której tak bardzo, przez cały ten czas, stronił. Wiedział, że Snape tego nie zbagatelizuje – byłby potworem, gdyby się na to zdobył. Mężczyzna jak zwykle starał się sprowadzić go na ziemię, zdjąć z barków ciężar, który chłopak nosił dzień w dzień. Ciężar, który dawno powinien był z siebie zrzucić. Ale to w niczym mu nie pomagało – wręcz przeciwnie.

— Nie było cię tam. Ja naprawdę sądziłem... Pogodziłem się z tym, zaakceptowałem własną śmierć. Masz pojęcie, jakie to uczucie? Pozwoliłem im zarżnąć moje marzenia jak ofiarne owce. Pożegnałem się ze światem, wierząc że w końcu znikną niekończące się oczekiwania względem mojej osoby. — Harry uderzył w zimną szybę otwartą dłonią. A potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że i tak wszystko spieprzyłem.— Nie mogłem być szczęśliwszy, kiedy uniosłem powieki, a on niemal leżał u moich stóp, nie różniąc się wiele od cienia rzucanego przez drzewa. I wtedy... — Chłopak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się uparcie w zimną noc ukrytą za brudną taflą szkła. — Początki nie należą do najłatwiejszych, nawet tutaj. Robiłem różne rzeczy. Robię nadal.

— Opowiedz więc. — Usłyszał cichy brzęk porcelany, szelest materiału i stłumione dywanem kroki. Poczuł dłoń ściskająca lekko jego spięte ramię i odwrócił głowę, ukrywając przed nim echo własnego bólu. Jakże tęsknił za tym dotykiem.

— Chyba nie ma o czym. Jestem windykatorem w firmie ściągającej długi — szepnął. Chwila milczenia oznaczała, iż Snape próbował jakoś przetrawić tę informację.

— Postradałeś rozum — podsumował cicho, a Harry wydał z siebie urywany śmiech, po czym odwrócił się przodem do niego.

— Być może. Ale akurat to stało się bardzo dawno temu. — Harry niemal się uśmiechnął, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując własne usta.

Czysto surrealistycznym było znaleźć się ponownie tak blisko niego. Czuć jego dotyk i ziołowy zapach eliksirów. Przyjąć jego stanowczy wzrok i zniecierpliwienie wymalowane na twarzy. Wszystko tak znajome, że Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu i tęsknoty na myśl o tym, co zdecydował się porzucić. Nagle poczuł delikatny nacisk na mentalne osłony, sugestię znanej mu obecności, która badała postawione zabezpieczenia, lecz w żaden sposób nie próbowała ich sforsować siłą. Nawet jeśli nie musiałaby się za bardzo zmęczyć, by tego dokonać.

— Pozwól mi.

Nie był pewien, czy usłyszał jego cichy szept, czy może wszystko działo się wewnątrz jego czaszki, jednak Harry rozluźnił się, jego ramiona opadły tak jak, jedna po drugiej, spadały stawiane wokół umysłu wątłe fortyfikacje. Gdy w końcu poczuł znajomą obecność, wziął haust powietrza i chwycił mężczyznę za bark, chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Poczuł ciepło. I pozwolił mu sięgnąć jeszcze dalej, poznać część tych okropnych wspomnień; mały ułamek całości. Ciemny las i wydeptaną ścieżkę, a także dławiący smród strachu i śmierci. Obraz feniksa ścierającego się z wężem przy akompaniamencie urywanych krzyków przypadkowych ofiar. Pokaz skończyło jasnozielone światło umykające z jego własnej różdżki. Zimny szept ostatecznego zaklęcia i głos, którego sam nie rozpoznawał.

 _Zrób to!_

Snape był niesamowicie delikatny, nie próbował naruszać wspomnień, którymi Harry nie chciał się dzielić, a chłopak za wszelką cenę starał się wyprzeć ze świadomości uczucie niepohamowanej wdzięczności i tęsknoty za straconym czasem, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bezcelowe i płonne są jego starania.

— Zabiłeś go... — Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał wahania w głosie Severusa i to przeraziło go o wiele bardziej, niż groźba śmierci z jego rąk.

— A jednak jakoś wiedziałeś — przerwał mu ostro Harry — jak mnie odnaleźć. Dlaczego udajesz zdziwienie? — Harry uniósł kącik ust, chcąc napawać się chwilą, w której Severus Snape nie śmiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, choć musiał przecież doskonale znać na nie odpowiedź. Ale uczucia takie jak duma, chęć udowodnienia ludziom, że się mylą czy pragnienie pokazania własnej wartości opuściły serce Harry'ego jeszcze przed bitwą o Hogwart. Widział znacznie więcej, był świadom rzeczy, o których ludzie wielbiący jego imię nie mieli cienia pojęcia. Nie mógł chełpić się tą chwilą; dla niego świadomość Severusa oznaczała koniec.

— Dlaczego Ameryka? — spytał cicho Snape, zmieniając temat, za co Harry był mu niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny.

— A dlaczego nie? Tutaj jestem nikim. — Chłopak oparł się niedbale o parapet. Mówił spokojnym głosem, tylko dłonie nadal lekko mu drżały. Ale Harry zdawał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi.

— I mieszkasz...

Chłopak zaśmiał się szorstko.

— Lubię ten widok — westchnął. — Tysiące świateł rozświetlających mrok. To pocieszające, nie sądzisz? I sztuczne, bo jest zaledwie zdradliwą iluzją. Ale, z jakiegoś powodu... Właśnie ona mi odpowiada.

Usta mężczyzny zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, gdy mówił:

— Czyżbyś w ten sposób siebie karał?

Uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego zgasł, gdy ujrzał swe mętne odbicie w brudnej, okiennej szybie. Czy właśnie to robił? Nie, z pewnością nie. Zresztą, czy to jeszcze miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

— Czy jeśli powiem ci, że spłacam dłużników mojej firmy stwierdzisz, że jestem męczennikiem?

Snape wpatrywał się w niego z szokiem rosnącym na twarzy.

— Co takiego robisz?! — wysyczał, a Harry pokręcił głową czując potworny zawód. — Dlaczego miałbyś wyprawiać coś tak absurdalnego?

— Bo tego chcę? — Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym dodał: — Myśl sobie, co chcesz. Że próbuję odpokutować, że tłumię poczucie winy. Cokolwiek powiesz, nie będzie to prawdą. Robię to, bo mogę. Bo czuję się z tym...

— Więc robisz to dla siebie — uciął brutalnie Severus.

Harry zamilkł, wpatrując się w chłodne oczy mistrza eliksirów i cieszył się w duchu, że ten wreszcie zaczynał rozumieć.

— Tak — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Jestem jednym z tych głupców.

 **xxx**

— Wszyscy myśleli, że tego nie przeżyłeś — powiedział Snape kilka godzin później, a Harry parsknął śmiechem, próbując upić kolejny łyk Ballantine's, po którą wysłał mężczyznę. — Dopiero po doniesieniach z mugolskiego Londynu zrozumieliśmy, że jest inaczej.

— Miałem wielkiego pecha — westchnął chłopak, przeciągając się na wyświechtanej kanapie. — Po drodze spotkałem Stana. Gdyby nie on... — urwał, skupiając wzrok na załamaniach w trzymanym przez siebie szkle. — Ale stało się inaczej.

Severus spoglądał na niego z ukosa i z na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Gdyby pomieszczenie posiadało kamienne ściany i zostało oświetlane spłoszonymi płomieniami czarodziejskich świec, Harry mógłby się nabrać, że obaj wciąż znajdowali się w Hogwarcie, a finalna bitwa była dopiero przed nimi. Pomyślałby wtedy, że jest sens jeszcze się łudzić. Że może wyciągnąć ku niemu dłoń. Że może absolutnie wszystko.

Severus nie próbował pytać, dlaczego Harry uciekł. Nie drwił i nie szydził, zupełnie jakby pogodził się z tym, że jego były uczeń chciał zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ponieważ miał do tego pełne prawo. Z drugiej strony, był z nim tutaj, nie pozwalając mu pogrzebać siebie razem z innymi w zgliszczach poprzedniego życia.

— Czy gdybyś mnie zabił... — zaczął Harry zupełnie spokojnym głosem i wzrokiem utkwionym w bursztynowym płynie. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale w końcu czuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się prężną siatką żył po całym organizmie. — Czy wszystko wreszcie by się skończyło?

— Twoje życie by się skończyło, bezkresny idioto — odparował Snape, a Harry zaśmiał się we własną szklankę; w jego oczach błysnęły prawdziwe łzy rozbawienia.

— Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że moje życie skończyło się, nim na dobre zdążyło się zacząć — odparł i dolał sobie więcej whisky, ale Severus wyjął mu szklankę z rąk, rozlewając przy tym część zawartości.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że chciałbym cię zabić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, czym ponownie przypominał schwytanego na braku pracy domowej dzieciaka w za dużych ubraniach i z pamiątkami w postaci zielonkawych siniaków skrytymi pod cienką warstwą tkaniny. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał z wakacji do szkoły.

— Bo to logiczne. A ty myślisz logicznie — mruknął, ściskając nasadę nosa, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku resztek trunku zamkniętego w smukłej butelce. Chciał pogrzebać wspomnienia, zniszczyć tlące się myśli. Może przepędzić strach.

— Wątpię, byś aktualnie był w stanie to ocenić — odparł Snape chwytając jego dłoń nim dotknęła szkła i pomógł mu wstać. — Porozmawiamy o tym rano.

Harry zachichotał, zataczając się na swojego byłego profesora.

— Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? Teraz jestem mugolem — mruknął Harry, a Snape skrzywił się potwornie, czując alkohol w wilgotnym oddechu głaszczącym jego szyję. — Muszę wstać do pracy. Jonathan – mój szef – cholernie źle znosi spóźnienia. Drań zmusił mnie, żebym znowu używał teleportacji... A potem wszyscy inni! Diabli by ich wzięli — bełkotał Potter, raz po raz wpadając w niemal histeryczny atak, gdy powiedział coś, co w jego mniemaniu, było zabójczo zabawne. — Biorą cholerne pożyczki, choć ich na to nie stać, a potem muszę używać na nich Obliviate... Nie chciałem już używać magii.

Severus zamarł.

— Zrezygnowałeś z magii? — spytał zaskoczony, ale Potter nic więcej mu nie powiedział, mamrocząc coś o miotle i sowie, której nie miał serca zostawić.

Gdy Severusowi w końcu udało się doprowadzić go do maleńkiej, obskurnej sypialni, wystarczył jeden ruch różdżką, by transmutować ubrania Harry'ego w zwykłą piżamę. Mężczyzna wiedział, że wspomnienia, które Harry mu pokazał były zaledwie cieniem trudno dostępnej, ośnieżonej góry, skrywającej swój szczyt za grubą warstwą kłębiących się chmur. Dawny Harry Potter pragnął rozprawić się ze słowami Przepowiedni, chciał zabić węża bez twarzy, by móc od nowa zbudować sobie życie; sam kiedyś się mu z tego zwierzył. Jednak człowiek, którego Severus miał teraz przed oczami był jedynie zbiegłym jeńcem słów przygodnej wróżbitki. Wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, które nie chciało go pamiętać i człowiekiem pozbawionym przyszłości.

Gałęzią złamaną przez wiatr.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci**

— Harry, telefon — rzucił ktoś, przepychając się obok jego biurka z kubkiem pełnym aromatycznej kawy. Powinien był tego ranka jedną wypić, może złagodziła by tę szaloną karuzelę percepcji w jego głowie. — Harry, odbierz!

Chłopak na oślep wyciągnął dłoń po słuchawkę i zaczął mechanicznie przedstawiać ich ofertę potencjalnemu klientowi. Był wdzięczny, że Tom zgodził się z nim dziś zamienić i że to nie on musiał teraz biegać – cóż, teleportować się – po całym Nowym Jorku, by odebrać należność od dłużników. Nie miał na to sił. Poza tym, nie zależało mu na nich tak, jak zależało mu na Diane, czy kilku innych dobrych duszach, które zostały zmuszone obrać tę akurat drogę w swoim życiu.

Harry widział ciemne plamy przed oczami, a każdy dźwięk odbierał jako wyższy i o wiele bardziej irytujący, niż był w rzeczywistości. Wszystko przez cholerną whisky diabelnego Snape'a. Snape'a, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu o świcie, nie zaszczycając Harry'ego choćby pobieżną wiadomością, dokąd odszedł.

Cholerny zdrajca.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy te słowa uderzyły w jego świadomość ze zdwojoną siłą. Potrząsnął głową i wyłowił z kieszeni pięćdziesięciocentówkę. Bez kawy nie da rady. Nie dziś.

 **xxx**

 _Jesteś horkruksem._

Harry przesunął końcówką długopisu po skrajnie spierzchniętych ustach. Co wtedy czuł? Z pewnością musiał wpatrywać się w Dumbledore'a w czystym przerażeniu. Nie zadawał pytań, nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie było sensu nadawać kształtu tym gorzkim słowom. „Dlaczego?" A dlaczego nie? Któż powstrzymałby Toma Riddle przed kompletnym rozbiciem całego jego życia? Nie było takiej osoby, Dumbledore mógł mieć tego świadomość. A mimo to, do samego końca, starał się rozpalić w nim palącą wolę walki.

 _Jesteś horkruksem, Harry._

Słowa odbijały się echem w jego umyśle jak krople deszczu o przykurzoną powierzchnię chodnika, zmuszając do lotu marne drobiny pyłu wdzierające się do nozdrzy. Ten jeden raz, gdy dyrektor był wobec niego szczery, Harry żałował, że nie usłyszał od niego zwyczajowej sterty bzdur i na szybko skleconych kłamstw. Że „był bohaterem". Że „liczyło się jego przeznaczenie". Że – i to było najbardziej żałosne – że „wszystko mogło się dobrze skończyć". _Kiedyś._

Ale „kiedyś" działo się w tej chwili i nic nie wskazywało na to, by cokolwiek było choćby marginalnie w porządku.

Wychodząc z pracy, Harry rozłożył kolorową parasolkę czując się z nią bardzo nie na miejscu, gdy ktoś nagle potrącił go, aż wpadł na jedną z latarni. Nim zdążył unieść wzrok, usłyszał:

— Och, Potter. Ty w biurze? Nie wierzę — ktoś prychnął i w polu widzenia Harry'ego znalazła się młoda, rozpieszczona twarz Lewisa, który konkurował z nim od początku swojej kariery. — Podobno Tom biega po twoich klientach? Specjalnie go tak urządziłeś, co?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odparł, lecz nim zdążył skończyć, powietrze przeciął ostry śmiech mężczyzny.

— Nie udawaj. Specjalnie go tam wysłałeś. Tacy właśnie jesteście. — Lewis piorunował go wzrokiem; Harry mógł wręcz dostrzec bezmiar wyższości w tym jego orzechowym spojrzeniu. — Podobno ten były ochroniarz spuścił mu niezłe manto. Twierdził, że nie jest nikomu nic winien, dasz wiarę? No, no, Potter, aż brak mi słów. — Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. — Musiałeś długo nad tym pracować. Zastanawia mnie tylko, czy sam płaciłeś jego raty? Aż tak chcesz pozbyć się Toma z firmy czy po prostu lubisz wbijać ludziom nóż w plecy?

Harry zamarł. Były ochroniarz? Timothy Hephike. Faktycznie, był jednym z ludzi, którym ostatnio zmodyfikował pamięć... Harry miał ochotę się skopać za to, że posłał do niego Toma, że akurat dziś nie był w stanie trzeźwo pomyśleć. Że nad Timothym wciąż ciążyło solidne _Obliviate._

— Zawsze uważałem to za dziwne — ciągnął Lewis, otrzepując granatową marynarkę. — Wszystkie wpłaty terminowe, nigdy żadnych problemów z największymi osiłkami. Nie widziałem, żebyś chociaż raz miał podbite oko, nie doszły mnie słuchy, byś kiedykolwiek musiał wzywać policję. Jakbyś żył w kompletnie bajkowym świecie, Potter.

 _Jakże daleko jesteś od prawdy..._

— Ja nie...

— Ale to nieistotne. — Mężczyzna zbliżył swą twarz jeszcze bardziej; obaj stali teraz pod barwnym parasolem Harry'ego. Chłopak nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, w pełni zaskoczony nagłym atakiem swego współpracownika. — Ze mną ci się nie uda. Dopadnę cię pierwszy — syknął i minął go, nie czekając na odpowiedź, po czym zniknął za przeszklonymi drzwiami biurowca.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i chwycił za telefon. Krople deszczu wybijały nierówny rytm na powierzchni parasola, kłócąc się z leniwym sygnałem w głośniku przytkniętym do ucha, a gdy seria sygnałów w końcu ustała...

— No wreszcie! — wybuchnął Harry. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, John? Dlaczego o wszystkim zawsze dowiaduję się ostatni? To był mój klient, mój! Tom tylko wyświadczał mi przysługę...

 _To twoja wina._

Zdawkowa odpowiedź w słuchawce rozwścieczyła Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

 **xxx**

Po drodze do domu Harry wstąpił do pierwszej lepszej kawiarni. Miał ochotę zamówić mocną kawę i zaszyć się przy jednym ze stolików, jednak pech chciał, że wszystkie były zajęte. Wziął napój na wynos i przedarł się przez zatłoczone pomieszczenie z ulgą przyjmując chłodne, wilgotne powietrze i zimny wiatr łaskoczący go w szyję. Zrezygnował z aportacji i ruszył pieszo w kierunku mieszkania, które nigdy nie będzie jego domem. Po drodze kupił jeszcze bułkę i wrzucił ją do kapelusza przydrożnego żebraka.

Bo chciał.

 **xxx**

Zatrzymał się, gdy tylko przekroczył próg śmierdzącej klatki schodowej. W swojej głupocie i alkoholowym upojeniu musiał pozwolić Severusowi na pełen dostęp do własnego mieszkania – wyraźnie czuł jego obecność gdzieś na górze, ponad złowieszczo trzeszczącym stropem. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna też go wyczuwał. Czy może mógł jeszcze zawrócić i stać się tchórzem, za jakiego siebie miał? Westchnął jednak i zaczął się wspinać spiralnymi schodami, omijając walające się po nich śmieci i butelki po alkoholu.

Po co wrócił? Dlaczego odszedł? Czy sprowadził mu na kark aurorów, czy byłby do tego zdolny? W czasie wojny nawiązali ze sobą ścisłą współpracę, kiedy to Harry poznał go lepiej niż przez wszystkie szkolne lata razem wzięte. Severus był uparty, ale był też honorowy. Przeważnie nie pozwalał mu się sprowokować, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy zaczęli poważnie omawiać taktykę pokonania Czarnego Pana; kiedy Snape z własnej woli oferował mu pomoc. Harry przyjął ją bez wahania, wierząc, że mężczyzna ma dość szpiegowania, niewoli i poniżenia od strony _wspaniałego_ Lorda. Harry sądził, że znał motywy tego człowieka i wystarczyło kilka miesięcy ścisłej współpracy, by zapragnął się mylić. Kilka spotkań późną nocą, ćwiczenie zaklęć i Oklumencji, zimne palce na jego czole i nieodgadniony wzrok, którym go wtedy obrzucał. Chwile pełne milczenia, ale i, niekiedy, odprężającej rozmowy. Szklanka szkockiej. No, może dwie...

To właśnie w takich chwilach chłopak widział w nim prawdziwego człowieka. Miał swoje wady, to nigdy nie ulegało wątpliwości. Potrafił wyrzucić Harry'ego, gdy ten tylko wspomniał swoich rodziców, czy zbesztać go, gdy blizna zapiekła go ogniem podczas ćwiczeń, narażając ich obu. Mimo to, Snape szkolił go, podawał mu zbawienne eliksiry, kiedy Harry ich potrzebował. Nigdy nie zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem i chłopak stopniowo zmieniał swoje nastawienie do jego kąśliwych komentarzy i gorzkiego tonu. On także był człowiekiem złamanym przez życie, ale, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, mógł za to winić jedynie samego siebie. I Harry o tym wiedział. Widział to w jego wzroku, gdy zastał go w szacie Śmierciożercy i z zakrwawionymi dłońmi ściskającymi szyjkę na wpół pustej butelki, którą wtedy zabrał mu z rąk...

Wiedział, że Snape był prawdziwy.

Sam nie spostrzegł, kiedy Severus stał się dla niego kimś bliskim. Dumbledore mógł zmusić go, by obdarzył mistrza eliksirów chybotliwym zaufaniem, ale to Harry, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, obdarzył go uczuciem. Czy Snape mógł mieć tego świadomość?

Harry potrząsnął głową, wpatrując się w porysowaną klamkę i wyrywając z zamyślenia, nim nacisnął ją lekko i wślizgnął się ukradkiem do własnego mieszkania, niczym intruz. Severus stał przy tym samym oknie, przy którym wczorajszego wieczoru Harry utracił część własnej odwagi.

Nie, nie żałował. Wtedy dokładnie tego potrzebował.

— Myślałem, że odszedłeś — powiedział, nie do końca wiedząc, jakimi słowami powinien go powitać.

Snape powoli odwrócił się w jego kierunku; jego spojrzenie zdawało się być obojętne, gdy mówił:

— Sądziłeś, że cię wydam. — Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, nie będąc nawet świadomym reakcji własnego ciała. Snape zmienił temat: — Jak minął ci dzień w pracy?

— Okropnie — odparł chłopak bez namysłu, po czym ugryzł się w język. Nie szukał w nim powiernika. Nie potrzebował go.

W pomieszczeniu królowało milczenie; głucha cisza świdrująca w uszach, śmiejąca się z nich w rytm krwi tłukącej się w sercach. Powiew wiatru z uchylonego okna wzbił do lotu błyszczące drobiny kurzu i Harry nagle poczuł w ustach gorzki smak popiołu. A może to był tylko zwyczajny żal.

— Kiedy ci o tym powiedział? — odezwał się Snape, szeptem.

Dumbledore.

Harry westchnął i zdjął z siebie przemoczony płaszcz, w którym brakowało dwóch guzików przy jednej z kieszeni. Otworzył usta, ale się zawahał.

— Będę wiedział, kiedy skłamiesz — przypomniał mu Severus, a Harry zamknął oczy. Już to przerabiali.

— Tuż przed śmiercią — odparł i odwrócił się do niego plecami udając, że porządkuje buty stojące na wycieraczce. — Po tym, jak zniszczył większość horkruksów.

Powietrze przecięła łagodna smuga magii i już po chwili w nozdrza Harry'ego uderzył aromat herbaty. Spojrzał przez ramię na parujące filiżanki w pięknej porcelanie, w żaden sposób nie pasującej do tak mizernego wnętrza, i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Kiedy przygotowywali się do wojny, zwykle w ten właśnie sposób kończyli treningi. Znajome ciepło zapłonęło w duszy Harry'ego. Wdzięczność.

— Co takiego kazał ci zrobić?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Harry'ego, która na powrót przybrała aparycję o wiele starszej, zmęczonej trudami życia i ciągłą walką. Ze sobą. Z Voldemortem. I z całym światem. Czasem również z nim.

— Severusie... — uciekło z jego ust, lecz Harry szybko zacisnął je w wąską kreskę. Nie chciał go o nic prosić. — Minęło bardzo dużo czasu. To już niczego nie zmieni.

 _Zdrajca...!_

Harry potrząsnął głową, czując narastającą w nim odrazę. Nie chciał jej przyjąć, jednak nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. W akcie desperacji pogodził się przed samym sobą, że przez niego cały plan i bezpieczeństwo magicznego świata runęło, pogrążając się w gruzach. Harry Potter zdradził? Jakiż paradoks...

Severus sunął wprost ku niemu, miażdżąc dzielącą ich odległość i ciszę zawisłą pomiędzy. Harry widział tylko skraj jego szaty, lecz już po chwili poczuł chłodną dłoń napierającą na brodę; swoisty nakaz, by spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Chciałbym zrozumieć.

— Ja też chciałem...

— Potter! — syknął mu prosto w twarz jak za starych, szkolnych czasów. Uzyskał pożądany efekt; wyrwał Harry'ego z transu. — Nie sądzisz, że dość tych niedomówień? Nie wydaje ci się, że powinieneś mi coś wyjaśnić? Byłeś nadzieją Albusa, — Snape zrobił taką minę, jakby miał ochotę splunąć — byłeś nadzieją nas wszystkich. Szedłeś na wojnę z podniesioną głową, jakbyś w ogóle się go nie bał, jakbyś...

— Umierałem z przerażenia! — krzyknął Harry, przywierając plecami do zimnej ściany. — Próbowałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ale ty bardziej byłeś zajęty tym, jakie eliksiry trzeba uwarzyć przed walką, wolałeś...

— Być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność? — spytał lodowato Snape.

— Nigdy nie można być przygotowanym na wszystko! Ja nie byłem! — Harrry odwrócił wzrok. — Ty też nie — dodał ciszej. Snape już otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Harry go uprzedził: — Dumbledore chciał, żebym dał się zabić.

I na te słowa mistrz eliksirów nie znalazł żadnej odpowiedzi. Harry odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że cały jego gniew ustąpił wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, które mężczyzna natychmiast zamaskował maską chłodnej kalkulacji.

Dziwił go fakt, iż dyrektor nie powiedział Snape'owi o ostatnim z horkruksów. Czyżby nie ufał mu do końca, czy obawiał się, że w dogodnej dla siebie chwili jego szpieg chętnie zmieni front? Harry nie sądził, by do jego obowiązków należało wtajemniczanie mężczyzny w chytry plan jego byłego Lorda. Przecież _wiedział_ , czyż nie? Czy nie o to mu chodziło? Czy nie dzięki resztkom duszy diabła oplecionej wokół duszy Harry'ego Snape mógł w ogóle marzyć o tym, by go odnaleźć – a co dopiero tego właśnie dokonać?

— Nie wstyd ci tak kłamać, profesorze? — zakpił, czując iskry gniewu pełznące pod skórą. Przypominały mu węże.

— Większość mojego życia to kłamstwo, nie powinno cię to dziwić — odparł Snape bezlitośnie, odsłaniając zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu, co zapewne miało zagotować Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej, lecz jedynym, co chłopak w tej chwili poczuł, było ukłucie żalu. I chyba zostało to odnotowane, gdyż na twarzy Severusa szybko pojawiło się zwykłe zmęczenie. — To twój umysł. Otworzyłeś się mentalnie, w końcu. Dlatego mogłem do ciebie sięgnąć. To nie _on._

Harry drgnął.

 **—** Ja nie...

— Nie Znak, nie wyrzuty sumienia — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to ostatnie jest mi całkowicie obce.

Harry spojrzał mu wtedy prosto w oczy, ale niczego z nich nie wyczytał.

— Ja chyba — zawahał się, ale w końcu zdecydował poddać. — Ja nie mam nad tym kontroli...

— Tym lepiej dla ciebie — odparł Snape.

— Czy on zniknął? — spytał chłopak przez ściśnięte gardło, choć przecież doskonale znał odpowiedź. Potrzebował jednak, by to właśnie Severus nadał jego rzeczywistości określony kształt. By zrobił cokolwiek, poza naciskiem, poza grzebaniem srebrną łyżeczką w studni przeszłości. By powiedział mu prawdę.

Severus potrząsnął głową i w tym jednym ruchu został zawarty cały jego świat.

— Przestań się nad sobą użalać. — Mężczyzna natychmiast skrzyżował ręce na piersi widząc, że chłopak najwyraźniej pogrążył się w szoku. — Odszedłeś, żeby samemu się tym zająć? Doprawdy, Potter, zdumiewają mnie twoje decyzje. Intelekt Granger z pewnością nie znaczy dla ciebie tak mało, mylę się?

Harry otworzył usta, lecz prędko je zamknął, nie wiedząc jak, tym razem, miał się wytłumaczyć. Rezygnacja przytłoczyła go o wiele bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Do tego momentu sam sobie wierzył. Przyjmował każdą naprędce utworzoną wymówkę, każde kłamstwo. Tłumił w głowie nie swój śmiech i wytrwale dążył do zbudowania świata, w który sam mógłby uwierzyć. Któremu mógł w jakiś sposób pomóc. Wszystko to okazało się całkowicie bezcelowe. Po raz kolejny.

— Dużo czytałem... — zaczął w końcu, choć słowa wciąż ledwo przeciskały się mu przez boleśnie zaciśnięte gardło. — Ale nigdzie nie znalazłem wzmianki o tym, co dzieje się z horkruksem, kiedy nośnik umrze. Widzisz, nie jestem medalionem, ani pucharem. Wąż to mój najlepszy trop i wiem, że gdy go zabili, horkruks zginął razem z nim. Myślałem, że... — urwał, zerkając niepewnie na człowieka, którego miał przed sobą. Tak znajomego, tak mu bliskiego i obcego, zarazem.

— Uciekłeś, żeby zbudować sobie życie — odparł sucho Snape.

— Nie, ja...

— Uciekłeś, podwijając pod siebie ogon, ponieważ stary głupiec żądał od ciebie wyrzeczenia, na które nie mogłeś przystać.

— Uciekłem, żeby nie stracić życia... — skłamał Harry, chrypiąc. — Ale nie sądziłem, że rzeczy gorsze od śmierci naprawdę istnieją.

Snape ścisnął nasadę nosa i pokręcił głową.

— Przyjechałeś tu umrzeć. — Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z intensywnością sierpniowej ulewy. — Nie jest niezbędne, byś mi to tłumaczył. Nigdy nie byłeś bohaterem, obaj mieliśmy tego świadomość. Albus próbował tkwić w cieniu ułudy, myśląc, że oddasz za nich wszystkich życie. Nie rozczarowałeś mnie — Snape podniósł głos, gdy Harry znów próbował mu przerwać — ponieważ nie oczekiwałem od ciebie samobójstwa. Jednak Potter, którego znałem był głupim Gryfonem, który wolał zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem i patrzeć na jasną stronę życia, jakkolwiek irracjonalnym mogło się to wydawać. A gdzie teraz sięga twój wzrok?

Harry chciałby znać na to odpowiedź.

Nie umarł, ponieważ nie potrafił tego zrobić. Przekonał samego siebie, że zaklęcie uśmiercające załatwi sprawę; Riddle niemal do końca śmiał się mu w twarz, gdy odczytał ten zamiar z jego umysłu wiedząc, że historia pewnego dnia i tak zatoczy koło. Teraz Harry już wiedział, dlaczego. Wtedy mógł się łudzić, myśląc, że Dumbledore puścił wodze fantazji. Przecież jedynym, co łączyło go z Voldemortem był ból. Blizna. Nadal był Harrym, nigdy nie był niczym więcej.

Tak sądził, dopóki śmiech trupa nie rozsadził mu czaszki ledwie kilka minut po tym, jak uśmiercił jego cielesną powłokę.

Wcześniej, Harry zawsze patrzył z radością na życie. Jego przyjaciele mu to ułatwiali, a odkąd prawdziwą przyjemność zaczęły sprawiać mu treningi, odkąd naprawdę polubił towarzystwo Snape'a i wręcz nie mógł sobie wyobrazić rzeczywistości, w której to wszystko tracił...

 _Patrzyłem na ciebie,_ brzmiało pięknie w jego umyśle, lecz poza nim stanowiło kwintesencję bolesnej naiwności, którą dobrowolnie przecież przyjął, pozwalając sobie cokolwiek czuć do tego mężczyzny. Swego mentora. Przyjaciela? Czasem tym właśnie dla niego był.

— Przyjechałem tu, bo moim życiem od zawsze rządziła śmierć – odparł Harry.

 _A nigdy nie chciałem obdarować nią ciebie,_ pomyślał.

— I uważasz, że to wszystko rozwiąże, czy tak? Śmierć? — wypluł Snape.

— Nie mam innego wyboru. — Harry wytrzymał jego wściekłe spojrzenie. — Chyba, że masz przy sobie miecz Gryffindora i zechcesz poderżnąć mi gardło już teraz, żeby nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości co do skuteczności naturalnego zgonu. Jeśli ten w ogóle jest skute...

— Widzę, że dokładnie to przemyślałeś.

— Nauczyłeś mnie tego.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i gdyby Harry nie znał Snape'a, mógłby przysiąc, że w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu czaił się błysk czegoś, co przywodziło na myśl dumę. Ale przecież nie mógł mieć racji.

— Uczyłem cię czegoś więcej.

Wiary. Wszystkich gryfońskich trywializmów, o których Harry zdążył zapomnieć, kiedy zawisło nad nim piekło wojny. Logiki, której nigdy nie dostrzegał, zmuszając się do bycia zależnym od przyjaciół. Złudnej nadziei na lepsze jutro, ponieważ Snape zawsze powtarzał mu, że wygrają z Czarnym Panem raz na zawsze. Jak wielki Severus mógł mieć teraz do niego żal? Nauczył go rzeczy, o których istnieniu Harry nie miał pojęcia, objawił mu część własnej duszy; nieskończone źródło światła trzymające go przy zdrowych zmysłach podczas tych wszystkich lekcji. Ale nauczył go czegoś jeszcze; nauczył go...

— … prosić o pomoc — szepnął Harry, przypominając sobie ten wieczór, gdy ból był nie do zniesienia, gdy Voldemort chciał przejąć jego umysł siłą i chłopak, chcąc nie chcąc, skończył pod drzwiami Severusa drapiąc w paznokciami w suche drewno. A ten wpuścił go do środka. Nie odtrącił. Nie roztrzaskał, gdy był najbardziej bezbronny. — Dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc?

— Ponieważ, panie Potter — odparł mężczyzna, jednym ruchem dłoni sprawiając, iż porcelana rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jak gdyby nigdy jej tu nie było. — Nie osiągnęliśmy upragnionego celu. Jeszcze. Wierzę, że zgodzisz się ze mną, gdy powiem, iż należy to jak najszybciej naprawić. — Snape wpatrywał się z niego tym samym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno: mówił poważnie. — Znajdziemy sposób, Harry.

Harry zamknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie nadać targającym nim emocjom odpowiednich słów, gdy usłyszał w jego ustach własne imię. Kiwnął głową, postanawiając zaufać Severusowi raz jeszcze, nawet jeśli znów czekały go tylko gorycz porażki i zakrzywione ostrze cierpienia. Samotnie nie był gotów stawić czoła żadnemu z nich, ale z Severusem... Był w stanie spróbować.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty**

 _Droga_ Hermiono _,_

Harry chwycił trzęsącymi rękoma arkusz firmowego papieru i byle plastikowy długopis. Tęsknił za skrobaniem stalówki po gładkiej powierzchni pergaminu, za zapachem atramentu i starych ksiąg znających tajemnice, których on sam nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić.

 _Przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się do Ciebie tak długo. Że... Nie przeczytałem ani jednego listu, który przyniosła mi Hedwiga._

Nie zrobił tego, by chronić przyjaciół; zrobił to, by ratować siebie. Po raz pierwszy umieścił samego siebie w oku cyklonu, w samym środku kaskady priorytetów i wyborów, które tylko czekały na okrutne słowa decyzji. Zrobił to. Wyjechał. Nie utrzymywał kontaktu. Zawiódł, nie tylko samego siebie.

 _On wrócił. Znalazł mnie. I... Dowiedział się, jakimś cudem. Hermiono... Proszę, powiedz mi, że to ty. Na pewno się domyśliłaś. Zawsze to robisz._

Harry nie był w biurze sam, ale szum urządzeń kopiujących, czy beztroska paplanina sekretarek nad kubkiem lichej kawy nie mogła zagłuszyć napływających do niego myśli. Na jednej z kobiet mógł wyczuć przesadnie słodkie perfumy, druga śmiała się piekielnie piskliwym głosem przypominającym strzygę, a kolejna była zupełnie bezbarwna i nie wyróżniająca się z tłumu. Każda z nich była równie nieistotna.

 _Nie mogę – nie, nie jestem w stanie – z nim rozmawiać. To ponad moje siły. Uciekając z Anglii czułem się, jakbym w końcu odzyskał straconą wolność, jednak okazuje się, że nigdy żadnej nie miałem. Każda z moich decyzji była błędna. Ja żyłem w błędzie, być może żyję w nim nadal._

Czy naprawdę powinien prosić ją o pomoc? Wrócić z podkulonym ogonem, licząc na to, że nie zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem, że nie odwróci się od niego jak wszyscy? Czy Ron przekona ją, by wyrzuciła list i zapomniała o parodii przyjaciela, jakim był dla niej Harry pieprzony Potter?

Harry czuł dławiące szpony strachu zaciskające się subtelnie wokół szyi i bardzo powoli nabrał powietrza do płuc, niemal się przy tym krztusząc. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zabije w sobie goryczy, jeśli Hermiona mu odmówi, miał również świadomość tego, że w pełni ponosił za to odpowiedzialność. Zamknął oczy, nim zdążyły napłynąć do nich łzy.

Powinien był posłuchać Dumbledore'a.

Dłonie Harry'ego drżały, gdy jego podświadomość wybuchnęła szyderczym śmiechem, szepcząc: _ale na to już dawno za późno!_ Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić, ale wiedza, iż mógł postąpić inaczej – być może lepiej – lecz nie zrobił tego z tak _błahego_ powodu... Ta wiedza zdawała się go wyniszczać.

Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, niemal strącając z nosa mocno sfatygowane okulary. Zrobił, co mógł. W tamtej chwili, gdy szkarłatne spojrzenie wdzierało się w sam środek jego duszy, w momencie, gdy niemal przejęło nad nim kontrolę, niemal go pokonało – nie mógł zrobić niczego inaczej. Postąpił właściwie. Musiał w to wierzyć, w przeciwnym razie znajdował się na prostej drodze w objęcia szaleństwa.

Coraz częściej jego rozbiegane myśli mknęły w kierunku dawnych przyjaciół. Czy jeszcze ich znał? Czy znał ich kiedykolwiek? Przez całe sześć lat wierzył, iż mógł złożyć na ich wyciągnięte dłonie własne życie, ufając im bezgranicznie, ale teraz sam nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie zaufać choćby samemu sobie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nikt nie mógł oszukać Hermiony; domyślała się, wcześniej niż Harry zdążył to zauważyć. Nie powstrzymała go.

 _Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że jestem jedynie biernym widzem. Pasażerem na gapę. Gościem we własnym umyśle. Szykując się dziś rano do pracy, zobaczyłem z okna bójkę bezdomnych pijaków; obaj dzierżyli w dłoniach kikuty szklanych butelek chcąc wzajemnie poderżnąć sobie gardła. Nie mogłem oderwać od nich wzroku, a jednak nic w mojej duszy nie krzyczało, bym choć pomyślał o udzieleniu im pomocy, o rozdzieleniu ich i załagodzeniu konfliktu. Zdawało mi się, iż patrzyłem wtedy na świat oczami, które nawet nie należały do mnie._

— Długo zamierzasz pisać pamiętnik w pracy, Potter? — Głos Lewisa przeciął bezkształtny szum, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Uniósł wzrok i ponownie zobaczył w jego oczach drwinę. Wziął oddech, lecz nim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, ujrzał Toma za przeszkloną ścianą biura; miał kilka widocznych zadrapań na twarzy i podbite oko.

Harry zapomniał o złości rozbudzonej przez Lewisa, o własnych myślach i liście, który pospiesznie zgniótł i wcisnął niedbale w kieszeń marynarki. Wstał i skierował się wprost do człowieka, który właśnie przekroczył próg pomieszczenia.

— Tom... — wykrztusił, ale ten przerwał mu, unosząc dłoń.

— Harry. Musimy porozmawiać — powiedział, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Na osobności — podniósł głos, widząc zbliżającego się Lewisa.

Gdy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi przypadkowego, pustego pomieszczenia, Tom skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego znacząco.

— No? Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

— Tak — odparł natychmiast Harry, czując jak jego ciało tężeje. — Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był...

— Nie, nie powinieneś — westchnął przyjaciel. Bo tym właśnie stał się dla Harry'ego, prawda? Choć nigdy tego nie planował. Nigdy tego nie oczekiwał. — Nie powinieneś żyć w kłamstwie. Nie powinieneś być tak naiwny. Lewis powiedział mi, że spłacasz cudze pożyczki. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd bierzesz na to pieniądze, ale wiedz, że musisz przestać.

Harry wpatrywał się w pochmurne spojrzenie Toma, który nie próbował go szantażować, straszyć, czy doprowadzić do jego zwolnienia. Próbował go ostrzec. Przed Lewisem. Przed konsekwencjami.

— Posłuchaj — zaczął Harry, lecz szybko zabrakło mu słów.

— Mogą cię zwolnić — powiedział Tom dobitnie. — Wiem, że to, co robisz jest wspaniałomyślne i godne podziwu, ale kłóci się z prawem i tylko to obchodzi Johnathana. Nie interesują go ludzie, liczy się czysty zysk. Łamiąc prawo, przyniesiesz firmie jedynie straty.

— Och, więc ludzie w ogóle już się nie liczą, tak? — wybuchnął chłopak, trzaskając dłonią o blat biurka. — A co z Diane? Znałeś ją. Też jest ci obojętna? Ci wszyscy ludzie też są dla kogoś ważni, też zasługują na...

— Harry. — Tom podszedł do niego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. — Ja to wiem i zgadzam się z tobą, ale dla Johna to tylko jedna z firm mających na siebie zarobić i przynieść mu zysk. Nie zmienisz tego, nie sprawisz, by inaczej spojrzał na świat.

Nie, pomyślał Harry. Nie był bogiem, nie mógł przewrócić nagle czyjegoś życia do góry nogami. Nie mógł nawet naprawić własnych błędów, co dopiero cudzych! Ale mógł zrobić jedno – nie przestawać próbować. Powoli odsunął się od przyjaciela i sięgnął drżącą dłonią do kieszeni marynarki, po czym wyjął z niej długi, drewniany kijek.

— Co to...

Harry uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją Tomowi wprost między oczy, szepcząc:

— Wybacz, ale muszę to zrobić. Dla nich i... — Głos mu się załamał, gdy Tom próbował pochwycić jego różdżkę, patrząc na niego przerażonymi oczyma. — _Obliviate._

Na świecie istniało tyle sprawiedliwości, na ile sam mógł pozwolić i tyle dobra, ile był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. To ostatnie było dla Harry'ego szalenie ważne i nie mógł, po prostu nie był w stanie pozwolić im nałożyć na siebie takich ograniczeń. Nie teraz. Resztką sił pozbył się wszelkich barier wokół własnego umysłu. Nie mógł znieść tej presji, nie wiedział już sam, którego z głosów należy usłuchać. Nie wiedział, który do kogo należał...

 **xxx**

Harry przetarł dłonią wilgotne oczy; szczęśliwie żadne łzy nie zdążyły splamić jego policzków. Wiedział, że nie mógł wrócić do domu w tak fatalnym stanie.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — wychrypiał, zauważywszy odzianą w czerń postać opartą o drzewo, choć niespecjalnie obchodziła go sama odpowiedź. Severus zbliżył się do niego i usiadł obok na drewnianej ławce, przez dłuższą chwilę nie nawiązując z nim żadnej rozmowy. Dopiero, gdy chłopak odwrócił wzrok, szepnął:

— Magia umysłu — odparł sucho Snape, a Harry parsknął. Oczywiście. — Jesteś słaby, Potter.

I Harry niemal się z nim zgodził, lecz w ostatniej chwili żałośnie pokręcił głową i utkwił wzrok w srebrzystych punkcikach gwiazd.

— Zawsze taki byłem — szepnął.

— Doprawdy? Sugerujesz więc, iż nic się nie zmieniło? Świat nagle się zatrzymał?

Dlaczego ten człowiek zawsze musiał trafić w czuły punkt, nawet kiedy nie wypowiadał swoich myśli wprost, nie odkrywał wszystkich swoich kart? Ramiona Harry'ego opadły lekko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co ten próbował mu powiedzieć. O co próbował go spytać.

— Wszystko uległo zmianie — odparł z pełną szczerością, choć wiedział, że Snape i tak nie pojmie w pełni jego słów. Jakże by mógł? Psia gwiazda mrugnęła do niego pocieszająco, sprawiając mu jeszcze większy ból i Harry, po raz pierwszy w życiu, poczuł ulgę na myśl o tym, iż Syriusz nie żyje i nie może być świadkiem jego porażek. W następnej chwili chłopak poczuł mocny uścisk na prawym barku. Bardzo powoli zwrócił bladą twarz w stronę swego mentora, który w spojrzeniu chłopaka mógł dostrzec jedynie desperacką prośbę szaleńca.

— Wiem, o czym myślisz. Nie zrobię tego — odparł Snape, zaciskając usta. — Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym użył na tobie tej magii.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy rzucić na siebie Obliviate, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. — Harry zwiesił głowę i zaśmiał się sucho, ponieważ dawno nie czuł się tak pokonany, tak... Bezsilny. To było o wiele gorsze niż lata w szkole, gdy dawano mu nadzieję, gdy istniał cień szansy, że świat można ocalić. Jego świat.

Chłopak ponownie otarł dłonią oba policzki, po czym wyłowił z kieszeni pogniecioną kulkę papieru. Chwilę później w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka – „narzędzie zbrodni" będącą zarówno przepustką do magicznego świata, jak i wyrokiem śmierci – i papier rozjaśnił się błękitnym płomieniem, w którego świetle oczy Harry'ego wyglądały jak skute odwiecznym lodem. Uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł głowę o ramię Severusa, czym tak naprawdę ryzykował własne życie, ale gdzieś po drodze zgubił tego świadomość.

— Granger? — spytał miękko mężczyzna, a Harry przytaknął i przymknął oczy.

— Tęsknię za swoim życiem.

Snape wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Wydawał się być zamyślony, lecz nawet wszechobecny półmrok nie był w stanie zgasić zaciekawienia tlącego się w jego czarnym wzroku.

— Tym, które przez wszystkie lata próbowałeś odrzucić? Tym, którego pragnąłeś się wyprzeć?

— Tak — westchnął Harry. — Nigdy nie potrafimy docenić tego, co już mamy, prawda? To tak jak... — zamilknął i odsunął się od niego. — Nie spędzałem z Syriuszem zbyt wiele czasu, bo sądziłem, że zawsze będzie jakieś „później". Łudziłem się, tak po ludzku i on sam mi na to pozwalał. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Byłem głupi. Ślepy. Tak jak wtedy, gdy uwierzyłem, że Dumbledore mógł popełnić błąd...

Snape odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i zetknął swe chłodne palce z perłową blizną w kształcie błyskawicy. Harry nie oponował; Snape robił tak wiele razy podczas treningów i, prawdę mówiąc, Harry zdążył i za tym zatęsknić. Gdyby miał przy sobie Zmieniacz Czasu, cofnąłby się do tych niepewnych, przedwojennych dni pełnych głupiej, młodzieńczej nadziei. Nawet jeśli sam nie wiedział, czy ważyłby się cokolwiek wtedy zmienić.

— Czy chciałbyś wznowić nasze lekcje?

Harry natychmiast poderwał głowę i utkwił zszokowane spojrzenie w swoim mentorze.

— Nauczyłeś mnie już wszystkiego... — zaczął Harry, a mężczyzna jedynie parsknął. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i okrutnie zmarszczył czoło. — Jest więcej? — I wtedy zrozumiał. — Nie musisz się już ukrywać... Myślisz, że mógłbyś...?

— Dlaczego sądziłeś, że Albus mógł się pomylić? — odpowiedział pytaniem Snape.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Pragnął, by ciężką, złowieszczą ciszę przeszył odgłos trzaskających piorunów, albo chociaż cichy szept nieprzerwanego deszczu. Snape nie przyjmie zwykłego milczenia, nigdy go nie akceptował. Walka z Voldemortem wymagała ofiar i przekroczenia granic własnej prywatności, gdy dzielili się własnymi wspomnieniami późną nocą, w prywatnych kwaterach Severusa. Zawsze kazał mu wyjaśnić każde z nich, nawet te najbardziej bolesne. W zamian, Harry otrzymywał strzęp jego wspomnień z zebrań, na które wzywał go Voldemort. Harry zawsze podnosił się z Myślodsiewni zielony na twarzy i odmawiał jedzenia przez następny dzień.

— Riddle nigdy nie mógł tego pojąć — odparł po prostu Harry. — Dziwił się, skąd biorę siłę. Dlaczego walczę. Co chcę osiągnąć. Jego ignorancja nie robiła na mnie wrażenia, nie, kiedy sam zdecydowałem, czego tak naprawdę pragnę, do czego dążę. Plan Dumbledore'a zwyczajnie kłócił się z moim własnym — westchnął i potarł zmęczone oczy. Nienawidził, gdy łamał mu się głos na byle wspomnienie dyrektora.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale ten uśmiech nie objął jego czujnych oczu, które zdawały się prześwietlać każde jego słowo.

— Sądziłem, że Prorok się o wszystkim dowie — kontynuował Harry. — Ale to się nigdy nie stało. Wolałem jednak zejść im wszystkim z oczu. Znaleźć sposób, zabić ból — zaśmiał się sucho. — Pracowałem. Starałem się być człowiekiem, ponieważ tylko w tych momentach on dawał mi spokój. Gdy robiłem coś dobrego. Gdy wspierałem innych, gdy czułem radość płynącą z bezinteresownej pomocy, Riddle nie mógł zalewać mojego umysłu swoją trucizną. — Harry uderzył pięścią w ławkę. — Sprawił, że to, co robię przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Snape spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Głupi dzieciaku, czy nie możesz pojąć, iż tego właśnie od ciebie oczekuje? Czarny Pan zawsze karmił się nienawiścią. Jego dusza — Snape wykrzywił się w obrzydzeniu — nie zna innego pożywienia.

— Tak, domyśliłem się — przyznał Harry, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Walczyłem z tym. Nadal to robię, ale... Sam wiesz, jak trudno jest walczyć z częścią samego siebie.

— On nie jest częścią ciebie — syknął Snape, zupełnie zaskakując Harry'ego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, słysząc taką pewność w jego głosie. Zawahał się, nim wypowiedział kolejne słowa.

— Już kiedyś próbował przejąć władzę nad moim ciałem — odparł, przypominając sobie tę feralną noc w Ministerstwie. — Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. — Snape uniósł brwi, a Harry w końcu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Chciałbyś zobaczyć, dlaczego?

 **xxx**

 _Grudzień, 1997_

 _— Potter, usiądź._

 _Harry ani myślał. Może nie posunął się tak daleko, jak to zrobił na piątym roku w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, ale nie mógł po prostu usiąść i pić z Severusem tej piekielnej herbaty._

 _— Jak możesz tak mówić?! — wyrzucił z siebie, zaciskając dłonie w kamienne pięści. Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo, ponieważ gdy Potter wpadał w szał, trwał on nieprzerwanie, długo nie tracąc na intensywności._

 _— Niczego nie jestem w stanie zmienić, czy to nie jest wystarczający powód?_

 _— I to ci wystarczy? To jest twoja wymówka? — głos Harry'ego wypełnił się drżeniem. — On go zabije, a jeśli mu się nie uda, ty będziesz musiał to zrobić! Ty! Nie możesz stać się mordercą!_

 _Przez jedną krótką chwilę surowe spojrzenie Snape'a wypełniło pełne zaskoczenia, ale już po chwili jej miejsce na powrót zajęła kamienna stanowczość. Jednak Gryfon odniósł swój pierwszy, mały sukces – mężczyzna odstawił filiżankę z herbatą na porcelanowy spodek._

 _— Jestem nim — odparł mistrz eliksirów, ignorując niewerbalny sprzeciw Pottera. — Wymordowałem dziesiątki ludzi, nie jestem w stanie się tego wyrzec._

 _Ramiona Harry'ego opadły, gdy tylko Snape odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że nigdy mu tego nie powie, nie skaże go na to samo słowo, na ten sam wyrok. A jednak było tylko kwestią czasu, nim Harry stanie oko w oko z postrachem ludzkości, katem o krwistych oczach. Uniesie wtedy różdżkę i... Będzie musiał..._

 _Harry poczuł dreszcz pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa i nieświadomie objął dłońmi ramiona. Snape powoli się do niego zbliżył i położył swoje ciepłe dłonie na jego zaciśniętych do białości palcach, szukając jego wzroku. Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie wyprodukować pojedynczego słowa; nie musiał. Odbyli już tę rozmowę całe tygodnie temu. Wiedział, co miało nastąpić. Severus delikatnie naparł na bariery, które automatycznie formowały się w umyśle Harry'ego, ale które i tak były zbyt słabe, by sprzeciwić się komukolwiek. Odetchnął, gdy Snape nie próbował sforsować ich siłą i wybrał drogę naokoło._

 _W takich momentach, podczas tych wszystkich rozmów, Harry nieustannie miał przed oczami obraz samego siebie skąpanego w morzu krwi. Wiedział, że zaklęcie uśmiercające jest szybkie i bezbolesne, ale nie mógł pozbyć się dławiącego smrodu morderstwa, którego miał dokonać. Nie mógł wyprzeć poczucia winy i niesprawiedliwości. Cholernego przeznaczenia, wyroku bez odwołania._

 _W jednej chwili krwawe smugi zdobiące jego dłonie zmieniły się w stado nocnych motyli. Harry pomyślał, iż tracąc swój szkarłat, traciły również całą swą morderczą moc. Poczuł ulgę._

 _Świat umysłów był światem pełnym zagadek, bo który człowiek mógł dzielić się z innym własnymi myślami? Zmieniać je, kształtować, pokazywać obrazy zamiast ciężkiego sznura niepotrzebnych słów? A Snape naprawdę był artystą. Odbierał mu każdą kroplę krwi i byle wspomnienie o smudze zielonego światła, zmieniając je w zielonkawą wstęgę rzeki płynącej wśród dzikich traw i czerwonych maków wygrzewających się w słońcu. Nigdy nie materializował się w jego umyśle, ale Harry czuł go w każdym, tętniącym życiem płatku i beztroskim śpiewie ptaków. Wyczuwał go wszędzie dookoła; był niczym powietrze zwiastujące deszcz._

 _Tutaj nie było Voldemorta, nie istniał żaden Tom Riddle, nie było zasłony śmierci. Do tego świata nie miał wstępu żaden Minister czy Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie. Był tylko Harry i nieme obietnice, że teraz jest już bezpieczny. I przez krótką chwilę, Harry pozwolił sobie uwierzyć w każde jego zapewnienie._

 **xxx**

Tym razem, to nie krew paraliżowała chłopaka. Nie strach, nie oczy węża. Wkraczając do jego umysłu, mężczyzna zderzył się z krainą pozbawioną deszczu. Widział bezmiar zniszczenia, popękaną, spragnioną życia ziemię, a w ustach niemal czuł pył klejący się mu do gardła. Następnie uderzyła go cisza; a raczej nieobecność wszelkiego dźwięku. Nie było szumu liści, żadnych okrzyków jaskółek, nawet słońce zdawało się stracić swą barwę i blask, pozbawiając ten świat wszelkich kolorów.

Harry siedział przy pniu konającego drzewa; nie poruszył się ani razu, zupełnie jakby nie zauważał zagrożenia. Jakby żadnego nie było. Konsternacja Severusa sprowadziła do świata chłopaka szerokie pasmo zszarzałych obłoków i w końcu na zmarłą ziemię spadła pojedyncza kropla deszczu. A potem kolejna, i następna.

Potter drgnął, a gdy udało mu się podnieść głowę, jego oczy przybrały barwę bujnej i intensywnej, śmiejącej się zieleni.

Kiedy Snape wycofał się z umysłu Harry'ego, jego usta pozostały zaciśnięte, a wzrok zasnuty mgłą wspomnień. Zapewne nie tego się spodziewał, nie to chciał zastać w umyśle chłopaka. Nie był na to gotowy. Ćwiczyli tyle lat, zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, obdarzając zaufaniem – ba, mieli nawet wspólny cel, a jednak Harry nigdy nie mógł znaleźć słów, by powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę czuł. Nie było na to czasu, a uczucia nigdy nie były ważne. Ważna była wojna, przepowiednia i śmierć Czarnego Pana.

— Nigdy go tam nie ma, kiedy jesteś ze mną — powiedział Harry, majacząc na granicy dźwięku. Powiedział mu wszystko, pokazał całą prawdę. W końcu się odsłonił, decydując, iż Snape zrobi z tym, co zechce. Harry miał dość masek, dość ucieczki, która wcale nie przynosiła mu upragnionego ukojenia. W końcu to był dzień, w którym bezpowrotnie stracił Toma, odbierając mu pamięć i wszystkie związane z nim wspomnienia. Zdecydował również, że poleganie na Severusie przynosi mu jedynie ból. Harry Potter był bohaterem, a ci, jak sądził, cierpią w samotności.

Chłopak poczuł na policzku zimne palce swojego mentora i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż desperacko zacisnął powieki. Czy naprawdę obawiał się wściekłości wymalowanej na jego twarzy? Prawie się zaśmiał, przypominając sobie, że na piątym roku nosił w sobie o wiele więcej odwagi. Po chwili poczuł drugą, chłodną dłoń wplatającą mu się we włosy, a następnym, co zarejestrował był szorstki materiał szaty tuż przy swoim policzku. Otworzył natychmiast oczy, nie dając wiary w to, co się działo. Klatka Severusa uniosła się i opadła, a wiatr pochwycił jego ciężkie westchnięcie.

Nie padły żadne słowa, ale Harry i tak odetchnął z ulgą, przyciskając twarz do rzędu równych guzików i zacisnął trzęsące się palce na przedramionach Severusa, jak gdyby się bał, że mężczyzna za chwilę rozwieje się w powietrzu niczym okrutna iluzja. Gdy tak się nie stało, wypełnił go spokój.

W oddali zaczęło grzmieć.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty**

Pierwszym obrazem, jaki Snape ujrzał w umyśle Harry'ego, była sieć powykręcanych wokół kamiennego posągu lwa, kremowych róż. Płatki kwiatów wyglądały na tak matowe i suche, że zdawały się być martwe, natomiast kolce przekraczały swój zwyczajowy rozmiar co najmniej dwukrotnie. Przypominały ostre pazury, miały czarną końcówkę i próbowały orać w mlecznobiałym marmurze.

— Każdy z nich odzwierciedla jakieś krzywdzące wspomnienie — rozległ się smutny głos Pottera. Ani on, ani Severus nie zmaterializowali się w umyśle chłopaka, jednak obaj spoglądali na to samo. — Z życia u Dursleyów, ze spotkań ze Śmierciożercami i Voldemortem, z Turnieju Trójmagicznego i czasów, gdy ty… — zawahał się.

— To obrazy?

— Nie. Wypchnąłem je ze swojego umysłu, bo nie mogłem znieść widoku… Wracają do mnie tylko w snach.

Ta część jaźni chłopaka zdawała się być położona na uboczu, z dala od żywiołowo płynących myśli, gdzieś na bezdrożu. Snape jedną myślą sprawił, że krzak poruszył się niespokojnie, odsłaniając ciężką, kamienną konstrukcję odcinającą się od białego marmuru. Jadeitowe zdobienia przypominały te, które mężczyzna widywał w starych księgach; nawet w Hogwarcie nie można było natknąć się na coś takiego. Błyszczały siatką pulsujących w bladym świetle żył. I wyglądały groźnie.

— Nie wiem skąd… — zaczął Harry, ale Snape od razu wyczuł kłamstwo w jego głosie.

— Wygląda solidnie — stwierdził. — Ty to zrobiłeś? Zamknąłeś go wewnątrz białego lwa? Trudno o większą ironię.

Harry roześmiał się, a jego głos przez chwilę niósł się echem, zastępując złowieszczą ciszę i przynosząc krótkotrwałe ukojenie.

— Tak, próbowałem. Ale te ślady…

— Wygląda solidnie — powtórzył Snape twardo.

Marmur. Materiał, z którego wykonano grób Dumbledore'a. Wielką ironią nie był lew, lecz fakt, iż pogrzebał diabła w tym białym, czystym kamieniu. Przez tyle długich, niekończących się tygodni Harry próbował stworzyć inną wizualizację, ale żaden materiał nie wydawał się dość wytrzymały, żaden nie mógł powstrzymać drzemiącego w nim zła. Bolało go, iż był zmuszony tak ściśle powiązać ze sobą Riddle'a i Dumbledore'a wewnątrz studni swojego umysłu.

— Nie kontroluję tego — szepnął Harry, przypominając sobie, że już raz mu się z tego zwierzył. Jednak wciąż nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, by należycie go ostrzec. Wiedział, że jeśli mrok pogrążony w zimnym pomniku zacznie się szarpać i walczyć o należne mu miejsce, bardzo trudno będzie go powstrzymać. Być może, gdyby życie Harry'ego było jaśniejsze, gdyby nie doznał tak wielu tragedii, nie był świadkiem śmierci i rozlewu krwi... Być może wtedy mógłby go jakoś powstrzymać.

Chłopak chciałby móc ujrzeć teraz wyraz twarzy Severusa. Zajrzeć w jego czarne oczy i w głąb jego duszy. Poznać myśli i usłyszeć, że Voldemort już mu nie zagraża, nawet jeśli było to jawnym kłamstwem. Ale Snape nie kłamał, wolał milczeć niż sączyć jad trucizny, pompować ją w i tak zniszczonego człowieka. I Harry był mu za to wdzięczny, zwłaszcza że jemu samemu zostało niewiele nieodkrytych tajemnic napędzanych czystym strachem i niekończącymi się obawami. Czuł się całkowicie odkryty i, tym razem, nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Jakaś część jego nawet cieszyła się z takiego biegu wypadków.

Nagle, zupełnie znikąd, w powietrzu zmaterializowała się dłoń Severusa; niemal biała w półmroku umysłu Harry'ego, i przylgnęła do zimnego marmuru. Chłopak wstrzymał na chwilę oddech jakby spodziewał się wybuchu czarnej magii, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Tylko siatka ciemnozielonych żył przestała iskrzyć w słabych promieniach mlecznego światła wspomnień.

Jakby umarła.

 **xxx**

Harry podniósł z biurka rozpiskę z klientami, których miał dziś odwiedzić. Nie było tak źle, tylko dwie osoby ze spłatą raty, w tym Diane i jedna nowa. Będzie musiał przedstawić niejakiej Margaret Wington zwyczajową formułkę i podpisać z nią umowę. Proste, niewymagające wiele wysiłku, zadanie. Dobra nowina, bowiem po nocnej zabawie w Oklumencję, Harry'emu towarzyszyło lekkie uczucie otępienia i bezkształtny szum wewnątrz czaszki. Szum, którego nie mógł się pozbyć nawet za pomocą podwójnego espresso.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Toma; był pogrążony w dyskusji z Lewisem sączącym, zapewne mocno przesłodzoną, kawę. Odkąd Harry wymazał przyjacielowi pamięć, żałował swojej decyzji więcej niż raz. To nie było w porządku – w stosunku do Toma i do niego samego. To nie było fair. Znów został sam w kompletnie obcym miejscu, z szumem w głowie i pustym pokojem, a fakt, iż Tom dogadywał się z największą szują w firmie sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Mógł jednak mieć pretensje tylko do siebie, ponieważ znów przedłożył interes obcych ludzi nad własny. Ale... czy na pewno? Czy nadal by to wszystko robił, gdyby nie przynosiło mu tak wielkiej ulgi? Nie chroniło przed gniewem i zemstą Voldemorta odbierającego mu zmysł za zmysłem? Kolejno, powoli, jakby odzierał go ze skóry, strzęp za strzępem skazując na wieczne morze krwi i cierpienia?

Harry pospiesznie zgarnął potrzebne dokumenty do torby i czym prędzej ruszył w drogę, nie dając sobie czasu i szans na odpowiedź.

 **xxx**

Dzień był szary, a ulice mokre od wiszącej w powietrzu mżawki, dlatego też Harry z chęcią przyjął oferowany mu przez Diane kubek gorącej herbaty.

— Wydajesz się... — powiedziała kobieta, odstawiając filiżankę na stół i uważnie się w niego wpatrując — zmęczony. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado i pokręcił głową, wykręcając się pracą. Kobieta roześmiała się głośno i wcale nie był to przyjemny dźwięk. — Mówiłam tak samo obcym ludziom. Jak się nad tym zastanowisz, dostrzeżesz ironię sytuacji. Ja, samotna matka bez środków do życia i pieniędzy na spłatę kredytu wykręcam się natłokiem pracy... — westchnęła i umilkła, a potem położyła kruchą dłoń na jego zimnym nadgarstku. — Chociaż sam siebie nie okłamuj. To prowadzi donikąd.

Harry wpatrywał się w jej błyszczące spojrzenie, które zdawało się odzyskać część radości z życia. Diane zdążyła mu się nawet pochwalić, że znów zaczęła projektować i stara się o pracę. Że już wkrótce poprosi go, by przestał spłacać jej długi, że wtedy będzie wolny. On sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej odczuwał radość z jej sukcesu, czy smutek, że zabraknie mu pretekstu, by mógł ją odwiedzać. Wiedział jedno – cieszył się, że dał jej wtedy szansę, a ona odpowiednio ją wykorzystała. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko, ale się nie uniosły.

— Jestem... — zaczął i zamilkł, nie wiedząc jak to ująć. — Można powiedzieć, że nie jestem tak dobrym człowiekiem, za jakiego mnie masz, Diane.

— Ach, tak? — Kobieta uniosła brwi ewidentnie nie dając wiary jego słowom. Widząc jednak powagę na jego twarzy dodała: — Przepraszam, mów dalej.

Gdyby to było takie proste. Jak miał jej wyjaśnić obecność diabła we własnej duszy, by nie zabrzmieć jak chory człowiek?

— Istnieje pewna część mnie — zaczął — która jest podła...

— Wszyscy ludzie są podli.

Harry westchnął.

— Nie w taki sposób. Ta część, ta cząstka mnie, mordowała niewinnych, odbierała bliskich rodzinom, torturowała ich i chełpiła się posłuszeństwem swych popleczników i cierpieniem ofiar.

Diane zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę, co uwydatniło delikatną siateczkę zmarszczek wokół jej ust.

— Mówisz tak, jak gdyby to była całkiem inna osoba.

— W pewnym sensie tak jest. — Harry widział dezorientację na jej twarzy, spróbował więc inaczej: — To _jest_ inna osoba, lecz w jakiś sposób sprawuje część władzy nad moim umysłem. To bez sensu, prawda?

Kobieta wydała z siebie cichy pomruk.

— Och, skoro tak, to w czym tkwi problem, Harry? Powiedziałabym, że każdy człowiek skrywa w sobie potwora, ale jeśli w twoim przypadku rzecz wygląda inaczej, a ty sam przyznajesz, że drzemie w tobie kompletnie obca... świadomość, wybacz jeśli mylnie to interpretuję, i jesteś świadomy zła, które ze sobą niesie, jestem przekonana, że zdołasz je powstrzymać.

Jest przekonana? On sam nie był pewien niczego, spoglądając w kolejny dzień z jawną obawą, szukając odpowiedzi u Snape'a, wiedząc, że ten żadnej nie posiadał. Katując ich obu.

— Skąd to wiesz? — wychrypiał, a Diane obdarzyła go ciepłym, niemal matczynym, uśmiechem.

— Ponieważ jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Pomagasz innym, tak jak pomogłeś mnie. Nie jesteś obojętny na cierpienie, więc logiczne, że nie mógłbyś świadomie żadnego zadać.

— Jesteś w błędzie — odparł, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Robię to, ponieważ dzięki temu odczuwam ulgę. Powstrzymuje drzemiące we mnie zło. Nie ma we mnie niczego dobrego. Wymazałem pamięć jedynej życzliwej mi osobie tylko dlatego, bo chciała, żebym przestał. Ale ja nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Gdy nie pozwalam sobie na człowieczeństwo, wracają do mnie wszystkie koszmary pełne śmierci i krwi. Wraca do mnie on, z triumfalnym grymasem na swej ohydnej, gadziej twarzy, a potem zadaje cios za ciosem, aż sam nie wiem, czy bardziej boli mnie poranione ciało, czy zmaltretowany umysł. I wtedy uciekam...

— Och, Harry. — Kobieta podniosła dłoń do ust, po czym opanowała strach i wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. Pozwolił się jej objąć, chłonął jej ciepło jak spragnione zwierzę wodę. W tej chwili przypominała mu Molly i łzy cisnęły się Harry'emu na oczy, ale nie mógł pozwolić rozpaczy nad sobą królować, nie mógł wpuścić do serca cierpienia, ponieważ na oścież otworzyłby tym furtkę Voldemortowi. — Nie powinieneś być teraz sam — wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

Harry przełknął łzy i wziął głęboki oddech, nim powiedział cichutko:

— Nie jestem.

I nie był. Chciał teraz jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Severusem.

 **xxx**

Mocne, dębowe drzwi przywitały Harry'ego w skromnym domku na przedmieściach, należącym do Margaret Wington. Z pozoru nie wydawało się, że żyjącej tu kobiecie wiedzie się źle – przeczył temu rozmiar budynku, furtka ze złoconą klamką i wyszukane elementy dekoracyjne elewacji – jednak Harry bardzo dawno nauczył się, że pozory są tylko fasadą, stertą kłamstw. Przybraną maską. Nie należało zwracać na nie uwagi.

Chłopak westchnął i podniósł dłoń, by zapukać w błyszczące drewno, jednak w tym właśnie momencie drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Nie skrzypiały, a w ciemnym korytarzu nie pojawiła się postać bogobojnej staruszki zapraszającej go do środka. Harry poczuł na twarzy chłodne powietrze i charakterystyczny, duszący zapach mokrej ziemi lub kurzu na minutę przed ulewą. Zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do środka zdecydowanym krokiem.

Korytarz był wąski, na ścianach po obu stronach wisiały nieruchome, stare obrazy, a jego kroki tłumił leciwy, bordowo-brązowy dywan. Harry przezornie wymacał skrytą w kieszeni płaszcza różdżkę i, poruszając się najciszej, jak tylko mógł, ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, które wyglądało jak opuszczony salon. Wszystkie okna zostały zasłonięte ciężkimi kotarami, lecz mimo to, uparte smugi światła wdzierały się do środka, ukazując tańczące w ich blasku delikatne drobiny kurzu, wiedzione ruchem powietrza jak on kaprysem okrutnego przeznaczenia.

— Margaret Wington?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Już miał chwycić za telefon, gdy kątem oka zauważył nieznaczny ruch gdzieś po swojej lewej. Obrócił się jak oparzony, kurczowo ściskając różdżkę przez warstwę skrywającego ją materiału.

Przed oczami miał postać odzianą w czerń – gdyby nie fakt, iż była drobniejsza i o wiele niższa, przywiodła by mu na myśl gnijącego dementora. Mimo wszystko, Harry powoli wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Czyżby Ministerstwo w końcu trafiło na jego trop? Czy czarodziejski świat znów przyszedł do niego z listą żądań, którym on, Harry, musiał teraz sprostać? A może dowiedzieli się, że wszyscy są w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, bo ich bohater nie pokonał diabła o krwawym wzroku i sprawił, że cała ta karuzela znów nabierała tempa?

Harry przegnał łzy czające się w oczach na samą myśl o ponownym zniewoleniu.

— Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? — zażądał, celując różdżką wprost w zakapturzoną postać, która bardzo powoli i z niezwykłą ostrożnością, odrzuciła do tyłu workowaty kaptur, ukazując mu swoją twarz. I tym razem Harry nie mógł powstrzymać łez.

— Opuść ją, stary. — Usłyszał zmęczony, męski głos dochodzący z przeciwległej strony pomieszczenia. Nie musiał się nawet odwracać; rozpoznałby go wszędzie.

 **xxx**

Harrym, raz po raz, wstrząsał dreszcz i odczuwał okrutny chłód. Nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie nawet słowa, nie otarł łez zupełnie ich nie zauważając, zamknięty w momencie, w punkcie na osi czasu, którego tak bardzo pragnął i tak mocno się obawiał. Po prostu wpatrywał się w orzechowe tęczówki, brązowe włosy splecione starannie w długi warkocz i kompletnie bladą twarz. Dziewczyna wyglądała niemal tak samo, jak za szkolnych czasów, jednocześnie Harry miał pełną świadomość tego, że całkowicie się zmieniła. Nawet jeśli upór obecny na jej twarzy w chwilach najgorszego kryzysu nie zniknął, coś w spojrzeniu Hermiony przybrało ostrzejszy, karcący wyraz. Nagle zrobiło się mu wstyd. Czarownica nie powiedziała niczego na głos, tylko podeszła do niego i delikatnie wyjęła mu różdżkę z dłoni, ale już po chwili trzymała go w ramionach, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Jakby na nią zasłużył samym swoim istnieniem. To było absurdalne.

— Napisałem do ciebie list — przełknął Potter, a jej wzrok stał się nieco łagodniejszy.

— Niczego nie dostałam.

— Spaliłem go — wymamrotał, w końcu ocierając policzki i wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Powoli zwrócił twarz w stronę drzwi i zderzył wzrok ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nawet Ronowi nie powiedział, że zamierza uciec. Nie wyjawił mu, co zrobił, a raczej, czego nie udało mu się wykonać. —Naprawdę dobrze was widzieć.

Milczeli, nie wymieniając wszystkowiedzących spojrzeń i Harry odniósł mgliste wrażenie, że coś było między nimi nie tak. Nie zdążył zmarszczyć brwi, ponieważ Hermiona od razu zapytała:

— Co takiego napisałeś w tym liście, Harry?

— Ja... — Chłopak biegł wzrokiem pomiędzy dwójką najważniejszych dla niego osób i potrząsnął głową. — Nic takiego. Przepraszam, że wam nie powiedziałem.

Ron prychnął, a Harry utkwił w nim pytający wzrok.

— Nie do ciebie mam pretensje — rzucił rudzielec, a Hermiona zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

Harry zamarł. Zaczynał już rozumieć.

— Wiedziałaś, dokąd pojechałem? — wychrypiał, lecz przyjaciółka potrząsnęła głową. Kilka pojedynczych kosmyków wymsknęło się ze starannie plecionego warkocza, burząc iluzję porządku i opanowania.

— Mogłam się dowiedzieć — powiedziała. — Pracujemy w Ministerstwie, Harry. Myślisz, że nikogo nie obchodzi to, co robisz i gdzie przebywasz? Że tak po prostu zignorowano by twoje Obliviate? Tak, może jedno, albo dwa. Ale sam dobrze wiesz, że to nie były pojedyncze przypadki...

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć — przerwał jej Harry — że przez cały ten czas mnie kryłaś? — Coś w jego sercu pękło, gdy uderzył go ukryty sens całej tej sytuacji. Jak wielkim wyrzeczeniem musiała być jej decyzja, jak silnym zaufaniem musiała go darzyć, by nie wspomnieć o niczym swoim przełożonym? Harry zerknął na pochmurną twarz Rona. — Nie powiedziała ci...

Przyjaciel potrząsnął głową.

— I dlatego...

— Nie, Harry, nie dlatego. Powiedziała Snape'owi.

Potter wpatrywał się w niego w zupełnym osłupieniu.

— Ron, jesteś aurorem, prawda? — spytał, dostrzegając w końcu jego szaty i zbijając nieco rudzielca z tropu. Kiwnął głową. — I wciąż nosisz w sobie uprzedzenia? Przez te wszystkie lata nie pomyślałeś, że są ważniejsze rzeczy, niż uraza do człowieka, który po prostu robił to, co musiał?

— Czy musiał być niesprawiedliwym dupkiem? — warknął gniewnie Ron. — Czy w zakres jego obowiązków wchodziło poniżanie uczniów na każdym kroku? A może odejmowanie punktów każdemu z domów, poza jego własnym? Uważasz, że _musiał_ to robić, Harry?

Potter westchnął, mając dość tej rozmowy, nim na dobre się rozpoczęła.

— Nie twierdzę, że jest idealny. Nie mówię też, że masz rację mówiąc takie rzeczy. — Ron skrzyżował ręce na piersi, gotów jawnie się z nim kłócić. — Nie, naprawdę. Skąd wiesz, ile par ślizgońskich oczu go wtedy obserwowało? Nie bronię go — podkreślił Harry, szeptem. — Ale sam wiem, jak trudno jest zachować zdrowy rozsądek w niektórych sytuacjach. Pracowaliśmy razem i, uwierz, gdyby nie ta współpraca... — zawiesił głos, nie chcąc mówić tego na głos.

I chyba sens jego wypowiedzi w końcu dotarł do Rona Wesaleya, który odwrócił wzrok i opuścił, jeszcze przed sekundą, zjeżone ramiona. Skoro aż tylu słów trzeba było, aby przekonać go, że nikt z nas nie jest nieskazitelnie białym człowiekiem, ilu Harry będzie potrzebował, aby zwierzyć się przyjacielowi z, wciąż zamkniętego we własnej duszy, horkruksa?

— Przyszedł do mnie — podjęła Hermiona, jak gdyby cała wymiana zdań między przyjaciółmi w ogóle nie miała miejsca — i powiedział mi, że to sprawa życia i śmierci. Nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły, ale dał mi do zrozumienia, że jeśli nie udostępnię mu informacji odnośnie tego, gdzie się znajdujesz, Harry, to sam to odkryje. Zależało mu tylko na czasie. **—** Harry podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w jej ostre, orzechowe spojrzenie. — Och, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?! — wybuchła w końcu. — Mogliśmy ci jakoś pomóc, mogliśmy znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie... — Ron zmarszczył czoło i otworzył usta, ale Hermiona go ubiegła: — Harry wciąż nosi w sobie horkruksa! Nie zabiłeś go, prawda? Dlatego Snape był w stanie odnaleźć cię i bez mojej pomocy. Wiąże was _jego_ magia. Przez cały ten czas!

Ron zbladł, a Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w roztrzęsioną twarz Hermiony. Nie umiał zaprzeczyć, nie potrafił skłamać. Jednocześnie poczuł gorzkie ukłucie bólu, gdy z jej ust padły te ostatnie zdania. Czy naprawdę tylko magia Voldemorta wiązała jego i Snape'a razem? A co z Oklumencją, z tymi wszystkimi wieczorami i chwilami, w których Snape pokazywał mu swoje bardziej ludzkie oblicze? Co z rzeką słów, zachęty i pocieszenia, gdy Harry rozpadał się na kawałki? Co z nocami, gdy widział go w zakrwawionych i podartych szatach, gdy w ogóle nie krył tego, kim naprawdę był? Mógł go wtedy wyrzucić z salonu, z gabinetu, z klasy, a mimo to, mężczyzna nigdy go nie odepchnął, niczego przed nim nie zataił. Współpracował z nim, od zawsze to robił.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił cień uśmiechu.

Magia Voldemorta miała najmniejsze znaczenie w tym wszystkim, jeśli w ogóle znaczyła cokolwiek. Być może cała te chora relacja Harry'ego z gadzim lordem jawiła się jedynie pretekstem, zrządzeniem losu i pasmem ponurych okoliczności sprowadzających się do jednego – do współpracy pomiędzy nim i Snape'em. Jakaś część duszy Harry'ego rozjaśniła się ciepłym blaskiem na taką myśl. I chociaż nigdy mu nie powiedział, że, być może, w innym świecie mogliby stać się dla siebie kimś bliskim, chociaż sam lgnął do niego, zaczynał rozumieć na wielu płaszczyznach, był zadowolony z tego, co miał.

Był sprawą „życia i śmierci".

Harry podniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół, wdzięczny losowi za każdą przysługę, za każde ciepłe słowo i wsparcie, jakie kiedykolwiek od nich otrzymał.

— Wracajmy — powiedział po prostu.

Opuścili dom w o wiele weselszej atmosferze; nawet Ron wydawał się rozluźnić i zaakceptować „zdradę stanu" Hermiony. Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu, wydarzenia i ludzie tak po prostu nie stają na twojej drodze przez przypadek. Wszystko dokądś prowadzi, od ciebie zależy tylko, czy rozłożysz skrzydła, pozwalając porwać się nurtom tej powietrznej rzeki, czy uparcie i dla przekory spróbujesz brnąć pod prąd, zupełnie donikąd. Harry całe życie wybierał to drugie i, po raz pierwszy od naprawdę bardzo dawna, miał ochotę po prostu rozwinąć skrzydła.

Pierwsza klątwa przecięła powietrze, świszcząc i mącąc poczucie pozornie odzyskanego spokoju niczym śmiercionośny pocisk. Druga mknęła wprost w kierunku Harry'ego; chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Hermiona wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i znalazła się tuż przed nim, odbijając paskudną klątwę tam, skąd nadleciała. Harry'ego zamurowało. Kątem oka widział ciemne, mgliste smugi, ale jego umysł nie potrafił jeszcze wytłumaczyć sobie sytuacji, którą miał przed oczami. Ron, z kolei, stanął na wysokości zadania. Teleportował się z jednego punktu do kolejnego, udaremniając atak przebrzydłych śmierciożerców. Naprawdę wiele się nauczył na kursie aurorskim, być może jego refleks stał się tak dobry, jak niegdyś Harry'ego.

W końcu Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i sam zaczął ciskać na oślep klątwami.

— Nie! — krzyknęła Hermiona i Harry natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego. Chodziło jej o Ministerstwo. O to, że będą musieli złożyć z tego raport. Ująć w nim Harry'ego, jeśli będą zmuszeni. Nie chciała, by do tego doszło.

Harry skierował się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi, złapał mokrymi od potu rękoma za okrągłą klamkę i pociągnął z całej siły. Jednak nim zdążył przekroczyć próg albo choćby cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł palące ukłucie w okolicach serca jak po ukąszeniu przez jadowitego węża. Zobaczył znane mu oczy osadzone w znajomym obliczu – tak pustym i pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Płowe włosy, lekko odstające uszy. Żadnych emocji na twarzy, która zawsze aż nimi tętniła. Przypomniał sobie rzucane przez siebie Obliviate, choć wiedział, że w tym momencie spoglądał na klasyczne użycie Imperiusa.

— Tom... — wykrztusił, czując jak uginają się pod nim kolana, a koszula i płaszcz nasiąkają czymś mokrym i ciepłym. Nie mógł unieść dłoni, nie potrafił opuścić głowy i spojrzeć na skalę obrażeń; był jak sparaliżowany, zamknięty w tym szklanym, pustym wzroku należącym do człowieka, który nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co właśnie zrobił. Człowieka, którego Harry chciał przed tym wszystkim ochronić i znów mu się nie udało.

Ktoś go pchnął i Potter wylądował na zimnym parkiecie, przywalając czołem prosto w zakurzony dywan. Powietrze przeciął szereg przekleństw Rona i zaklęcia barykadujące Hermiony. Harry poczuł na sobie jej drobne dłonie i nie mógł powstrzymać syku wydobywającego się z jego ust, nie potrafił powstrzymać myśli, że te brudne, szlamowate dłonie biegają frywolnie po jego ciele, odpinają jego płaszcz i rozrywają koszulkę. Gdy musnęły sztylet wciąż tkwiący między żebrami, chłopak zawył z bólu.

Hermiona zerwała się na nogi i srebrzysty blask białej magii powiedział Harry'emu, iż wyczarowała patronusa, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, pozwalając jemu zapadać się w zimną, odległą ciemność. Nie wiedział, jak długo spadał i dlaczego czerń tak naprawdę przybrała barwę ciemnej, zepsutej zieleni, ale ocknął się, kiedy poczuł na czole znajome, chłodne palce wplecione w jego potargane, mokre kosmyki.

Harry poczuł fizyczny ból, gdy narastający głos szeptał mu do ucha i wprost w jego krwawiące serce słowa śmiertelnej trucizny: _przebrzydły zdrrrajca!_

Mlecznobiały lew krwawił, roniąc łzy o barwie zgniłej, trupiej zieleni.


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Rozdział szósty**

Całe nasze życie jest nie kończącym się pasmem obrazów, a prywatna galeria Severusa Snape'a w ogóle nie przedstawiała dzieł utrzymanych w jasnych i radosnych barwach, raczej było to studium horroru, z którym mężczyzna zmagał się już od najmłodszych lat. Cóż się dziwić – kiedy raz przejdziesz przez piekło, trudno spojrzeć na pewne sprawy tak samo. A gdy przemierzysz je dwukrotnie, masz prawo zwątpić we wszystko to, do czego niegdyś lgnęła twoja dusza.

Snape nigdy nie chciał uczyć Pottera. Gdyby mógł, nie wziąłby go pod swoje skrzydła, ba, nie pozwoliłby mu nawet przekroczyć progu klasy od eliksirów na pierwszym roku nauki. Zrobiłby wszystko, by mieć z nim jak najmniej wspólnego – czyż praca dla Zakonu nie była wystarczającym poświęceniem? To Albus wydał mu pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie, w całej jego karierze, polecenie służbowe i, tak czy inaczej, Severus nie miał prawa głosu, zupełnie jakby sam był ubezwłasnowolnionym jedenastolatkiem.

Potter od zawsze był idiotą. Głupcem, ślepym optymistą wierzącym w wiotkie, bezkształtne ideały. Bezgranicznie idealizował swoich rodziców, nie widział cienia zła w otaczających go Gryfonach. Był naiwny i niedojrzały. Od kogoś takiego zależał los całego magicznego świata. Severus miał pełne prawo powiedzieć „nie".

Nie zrobił tego, choć po tej pamiętnej nocy na piątym roku, gdy Potter wtargnął w jego wspomnienia, miał to na końcu języka. W końcu, w całym swym dotychczasowym życiu, doznał i tak zbyt wielu upokorzeń; te szkolne nie były wcale najgorszymi z nich. Wystarczyła chwila, jedno spotkanie z dyrektorem i złożona mu na ręce rezygnacja z dotychczasowego stanowiska. Zostałby tylko Zakon, a po wojnie Severus byłby wolnym człowiekiem. Po wojnie, tej którą mieli przegrać, ponieważ Potter nie był dość silny. Jednak to nadal nie stanowiło wystarczająco dobrego, dla Severusa, argumentu.

To wszystko wina Minerwy. „Spójrz na niego choć raz jak na zwykłego człowieka, o przeciętnym nazwisku", powiedziała. A Severusa zmroziło. Nie dlatego, iż śmiała zwrócić mu uwagę, nie dlatego nawet, że zauważyła toczącą się między nimi wojnę. Sparaliżowała go ukryta w jej słowach dezaprobata. Ileż razy nauczyciele spoglądali na niego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem z tak błahego powodu jak nazwisko? Ileż lat był nikim w swoim własnym Domu, nic nie wartym elementem tła dla wszystkich Ślizgonów, którzy uważali się za lepszych od niego, ponieważ szczycili się idealnym pochodzeniem? Czyż sam teraz miał okazać się aż takim hipokrytą, a może zwyczajnie pogrzebał te wspomnienia zbyt głęboko, by sięgnąć dna własną, trzęsącą się dłonią?

Pierwsze spotkanie z Potterem nie było tym, czego Severus się spodziewał. Zabrakło ziejącej z jego oczu nienawiści i jadowitych słów; uciekły jak żmija pod omszały kamień. Obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu, ale to Potter je przerwał. „Nie znoszę cię, ale jestem gotów z tobą pracować", powiedział. „Wszyscy mamy jeden wspólny cel i nic nie powinno stać na drodze, by go osiągnąć. Proszę jedynie o profesjonalizm, profesorze." Snape wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczyma, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i – nie mając na jego słowa żadnej odpowiedzi – sięgnął ku podręcznej biblioteczce, by wręczyć chłopakowi pięć opasłych tomów, każąc zapoznać się z nimi na za dwa tygodnie. Potter tylko kiwnął głową. Tak się zaczęło.

Na drugim spotkaniu Severus gruntownie go przepytał i, mimo szczerych chęci, nie mógł odjąć dzieciakowi punktów za brak przygotowania. Co więcej, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu poczuł wręcz, iż powinien go nagrodzić. Dla odczepnego zaproponował mu herbatę, nie mając wtedy jeszcze cienia pojęcia, że wspólne picie herbaty stanie się już wkrótce dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie.

Ich pierwszy próbny pojedynek trwał zaledwie kilka minut i to Potter stracił w nim różdżkę. Jednak Severus widział na jego twarzy złość skierowaną wyłącznie na samego siebie i kolejna walka trwała nieco dłużej. W końcu doszli do tego momentu, w którym żaden z nich nie był w stanie rozbroić przeciwnika; a przynajmniej Snape pozwolił mu tak myśleć, zachowując się w pojedynku jak przeciętny, bezmózgi śmierciożerca, z którymi Potterowi przyjdzie się, już niedługo, spotkać. Wszak nikt w kręgu Czarnego Pana nie mógł się równać z Severusem. Pewne zagrożenie stanowił jedynie obłęd Bellatriks, ale mężczyzna instynktownie czuł, że jeżeli drogi Pottera i tej wariatki kiedykolwiek się skrzyżują, nie ona wyjdzie z tego cało.

Ledwie po dwóch miesiącach codziennych spotkań rozmawiali ze sobą jak zwykli znajomi. Snape był przerażony, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Potter mówił o szkole, krytykował Puchonów za bierność i Krukonów za przesadną ostrożność. Jednocześnie był zły na własny Dom, ponieważ nikt nie potrafił uwierzyć w wygraną. Gdy Severus podał mu kubek z herbatą, chłopak obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem, niszcząc resztki tlącej się niechęci i złości, którą szczeniak powinien odziedziczyć po swoim ojcu, którą wciąż powinien wyprowadzać mężczyznę z równowagi.

„Kto wie", powiedział kiedyś Potter, przymykając powieki. „Może całkiem nieźle by się nam pracowało na eliksirach, gdybyśmy tylko wtedy dobrze zaczęli."

Kto wie...

 **xxx**

— Kto? — Jego głos był ostry, widział wręcz przerażenie w oczach Weasleya, który znów przypominał mu tylko rudego dzieciaka pozbawionego jakichkolwiek cennych umiejętności.

— Nie wiem — odparła Granger, ocierając łzy wolną ręką; drugą trzymała sztylet w jednym miejscu, by się nie poruszył. — Nie znam go. Jakiś człowiek... Nie wiem! — Przerażającym było słyszeć te dwa słowa spływające z jej ust.

— Nie panikuj — syknął Snape, bardziej jednak do siebie, niż do niej. — Potter, słyszysz mnie?

Harry'emu nawet nie drgnęła powieka i gdyby nie klatka walcząca jeszcze z grawitacją, unosząca się nieznacznie z każdym oddechem w akcie ostatecznej walki, można było stwierdzić, iż odszedł. Bladość i brak reakcji odpowiadała użyciu trucizny. Jakże bezkreśni idioci. Czyż nie wiedzieli, że przypuszczając atak na swego wroga, wbijają nóż także w duszę swego pana? Nie, Voldemort nigdy nie zdradziłby im takiej tajemnicy; nie powierzył jej przecież nawet Severusowi.

Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby, pragnąc jedynie znów ujrzeć te cholerne, zielone tęczówki.

 **xxx**

 _Potter siedział skulony na skórzanym fotelu, owinięty własną, szkolną peleryną, która przy czarnych szatach Severusa wyglądała na mocno spraną, i przerzucał mechanicznie pożółkłe stronice księgi, która miała mu pomóc w wojnie. Wyglądało na to, że sam przestał już w to wierzyć. Nie zorientował się nawet, iż mężczyzna utkwił w nim pochmurne spojrzenie, żądając tym samym choć najmniejszej reakcji z jego strony._

 _— Ron i Hermiona nie pozwoliliby mi iść samemu, gdyby znali prawdę — powiedział gorzko, odkładając księgę, po czym poniósł wzrok na swego mentora, jakby oczekując pogardliwego prychnięcia i uwag na temat żałosnego gryfonizmu. Nic takiego nie nadeszło._

 _— Dlaczego to robisz, Potter? — Severus spytał gniewnie, a brwi Harry'ego poszybowały do góry._

 _— Nie rozumiem pytania, profesorze — odparł. — Dla nich. Dla Dumbledore'a..._

 _— Daruj sobie._

 _— Sam robisz wiele rzeczy dla dyrektora — zauważył Gryfon chłodno i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Nie mówię tylko o szpiegowaniu, ale i o tym... wszystkim. O tych naszych spotkaniach._

 _Severus przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, po czym wstał i skierował się ku kredensowi, z którego wyciągnął butelkę whisky. Mógł przecież użyć do tego zaklęcia._

 _— Więc po co tu przychodzisz? — spytał mężczyzna. — Jakim prawem nęcisz mój spokój swoją obecnością, jeśli brak ci wiary? Dlaczego nie poddasz się, nie uciekniesz z kraju?_

 _Harry zaśmiał się sucho._

 _— Snape... — Chłopak pokręcił głową, co Severus dostrzegł jedynie kątem oka. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że przed nim nie ma ucieczki._

 _Mężczyzna mocno ścisnął kryształową szklankę i zamknął oczy. Och tak, był świadomy._

 _— Poza tym — Harry zawahał się i Severus widział oczami wyobraźni tę jego przestraszoną twarz i niepewność błyszczącą w oczach — potrzebuję kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać._

 _Słysząc jego słowa, mężczyzna odsunął od siebie szklanką i odwrócił się z wolna ku chłopakowi._

 _— Zaufać? — zadrwił. — Uważasz, że dam się na to nabrać? Czego potrzebujesz? Eliksiru Wielosokowego? Mikstury wyciszenia, czy zapasu środków uzdrawiających? A może rozproszenia, by nie wykryli cię nie tylko słudzy Czarnego Pana, ale i aurorzy depczący ci po piętach?_

 _— Jak możesz... — obruszył się Harry._

 _— Mogę, Potter. Zamierzasz uciec, czy wymknąć się z Zamku i szukać go samotnie? Jaki to „genialny" plan uwiłeś w swym ograniczonym umyśle?_

 _W oczach chłopaka czaił się niewypowiedziany gniew i coś, co przypominało Severusowi ogromny zawód. Uczucie było znajome._

 _— Jeśli szukasz powiernika, zamiast do lochów powinieneś pójść do gabinetu dyrektora — skwitował chłodno, a Harry jedynie pokręcił głową._

 _— Wszyscy wierzą w Dumbledore — odparł. — Ja też, ale... Nie jestem pewien, czy on wierzy we mnie. Czy jego działania nie są tylko czystą strategią. Czy na kimkolwiek mu zależy._

 _Severus doskonale rozumiał, o czym Harry mówił. Sam przecież, przez te wszystkie lata, poddawał się woli starca pozwalając sobą kierować. Zgadzał się na robienie rzeczy, których nikt nigdy nie powinien się podejmować. Zgniótł jak robaka swoje sumienie i resztki człowieczeństwa, a teraz Potter nieudolnie próbował owe człowieczeństwo w nim odnaleźć. Cóż za ironia. Co za strata..._

 _— Ja również popełniłem błąd — zauważył Severus niechętnie. Potter nie powinien go idealizować. Nie powinien mu wierzyć. A Severusowi także powinno chodzić jedynie o wynik tej wojny i zaznanie tak upragnionej wolności. Powinno._

 _— Tak — przerwał mu cierpko Harry. — Owszem, popełniłeś go, w pełni świadomie, co pozwala ci czuć cały ciężar swojej winy. Ale ja? Moją winą jest to, że nie umarłem wtedy, kiedy było trzeba — westchnął i zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać łzy. — A teraz moja śmierć pójdzie na marne. Przywróci do życia potwora żyjącego w środku, pasożytującego na mojej duszy, żywiącego się moim strachem i złością. Muszę stawić mu czoła, wiem, ale jak mam to zrobić, skoro mam świadomość, że cokolwiek uczynię, on i tak wygra? Nawet jeśli go zabiję, część jego duszy na zawsze pozostanie połączona z moją, a gdy w końcu kiedyś odejdę..._

 _— Znajdzie nowego żywiciela — dokończył za niego Snape._

 _— Wszystko się powtórzy. Znów się zacznie. Moje działania będą bezcelowe._

 _Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Sytuacja jawiła się tak beznadziejnie, iż można by jedynie poklepać chłopaka po ramieniu, życząc mu „szczęścia". Severus nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś tak okrutnego._

 _Harry zwiesił ramiona. Wyglądał teraz jak dzieciak, którym przecież był. Postronnemu obserwatorowi mogło się wydawać, iż zwyczajnie się nie wyspał i wyglądał teraz jak siedem nieszczęść, lecz prawda była o wiele bardziej przerażająca. Prawda zawsze jest przerażająca. Chłopak ponownie pokręcił głową, jakby odpowiadał sobie na zadane w myślach pytanie i odwrócił się do mężczyzny plecami, po czym zabrał z kanapy sfatygowaną, szkolną torbę i przerzucił ją niedbale przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku drzwi._

 _— Potter._

 _Zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił. Severus zastanawiał się, co mógłby wyczytać teraz z jego twarzy, gdyby to zrobił. To pytanie dręczyło go później niemal każdego wieczora._

 _— Napij się jeszcze herbaty._

 **xxx**

 _— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jego już nie ma — szept Pottera przeciął panującą w komnatach ciszę. Nie było tu żadnych okien, nie słychać było zawodzenia wiatru i kropel deszczu uderzających o metalowy parapet, jak gdyby powtarzały wciąż i wciąż, bez końca: to nieprawda. To tylko zły sen._

 _Severus zbliżył się ku niemu i wyciągnął dłoń, w której trzymał puchaty, popielaty ręcznik. Harry niechętnie chwycił szorstki materiał i powolnym ruchem zaczął wycierać mokre od deszczu włosy choć w ogóle nie przeszkadzał mu chłód powoli ogarniający całe ciało. Był wdzięczny pogodzie, iż kolejny raz tak wiele pozwoliła mu ukryć._

 _— Nie zadręczaj się._

 _Dumbledore mógł mieć w głowie siatkę planów i intryg, ale zawsze starał się chronić Harry'ego przed ministerstwem, nigdy nie narażał go, jeśli nie musiał, wpuścił go do kręgu zaufanych osób i, w końcu, pomógł pokonać diabła. Podarował świat magii. Podarował mu Severusa._

 _Ten dzień przejdzie do historii jako najgorszy dzień dla czarodziejskiego świata, lecz Harry nie potrafił się tym nawet przejąć. Tęsknił za człowiekiem, nie jego mocą czy autorytetem. Wiedział, że w jakiś sposób Snape musiał czuć to samo._

 _— Sami nie pozbylibyśmy się tych horkruksów — przyznał smętnie, unikając własnej ułomności i ciężaru słów. Chwiejnie poderwał się z miejsca i miotał przez chwilę po pomieszczeniu jak zaszczute zwierzę. Nie potrafił odnaleźć własnych myśli. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie własnej przyszłości. W komnatach Severusa zrobiło się ciepło, zapewne za sprawą rozpalonego chwilę wcześniej kominka. Nie było już zimna i deszczu, i nie istniała żadna droga ucieczki. Jedna po drugiej, żarliwa łza żłobiła ścieżkę płynąc bladymi, zapadniętymi policzkami Harry'ego, aż w końcu głuchy szloch uciekł jego umęczonej duszy. Nie miał siły udawać, nie potrafił, tak jak Snape, przywdziać w tym momencie żadnej obcej maski, nie umiał się do tego zmusić. Czuł jak ręcznik ucieka mu z rak, nagle stał się boleśnie świadom ciężaru tego wszystkiego, co przez te wszystkie lata nosił na własnych barkach i przez jedną krótką chwilę chciał powiedzieć mu, że nie da rady zrobić tego, czego wszyscy od niego oczekiwali. Że rezygnuje, a Dumbledore umarł na darmo._

 _Nim jednak otworzył usta, poczuł silne ramiona wokół własnych barków, a mokry policzek natrafił na szorstką tkaninę, która sukcesywnie chłonęła słone łzy. Harry zadrżał, jakby stanowił szklaną figurkę rozsypującą się na pojedyncze ziarna piasku pod lekkim dotykiem wiatru, jakby wracał do korzeni, do początku. Nie dawał wiary temu, jak bardzo był słaby. Zdał sobie sprawę, że bez pomocy Severusa, jego własne nogi nie uniosłyby tego ciężaru. Bardzo powoli odsunął głowę od piersi mężczyzny i utkwił w nim szklane spojrzenie._

 _Stojące na stole szklanki skruszyły się w kryształowy pył jak gwiazdy rozsypane po niebiosach, a pojedyncze książki wypadły z dębowego regału raz za razem, wybijając nieregularny rytm kłócący się z biciem jego serca. Gwałtowny pęd powietrza, pęd magii, sprawił, iż leniwie tlący się kominek wybuchnął nagle żarliwym płomieniem, który zabłysł czerwienią w ciemnych, surowych tęczówkach Severusa. Następnie pomieszczenie utonęło w zupełnym mroku._

 _Harry wspiął się na palce i szepnął:_

 _— W ciemności wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami._

 _Kilka drżących oddechów później poczuł gładkie usta mężczyzny na swych spierzchniętych i suchych wargach. Wciąż czuł i słyszał dogasający kominek, nagle stał się też świadomy chłodu wkradającego się do pokoju, zarejestrował kolejne łzy i ścisnął mocniej tę szorstką szatę, której nie chciał puszczać już nigdy._

 _Wiedział jednak, że kiedyś będzie musiał. Kiedyś, w blasku fleshy i świetle dnia. Kiedyś, okrutnego, zimnego ranka, gdy skaże ich obu na samotność. Kiedyś, któregoś dnia. Ale nie dziś. Dziś było pogrążone w żalu i czerni, w zupełnej, bezkresnej ciemności._

 _A ciemność okazała się światłem._

 **xxx**

 _Któregoś dnia Harry mocno ścisnął jego dłoń, gdy mężczyzna nagle chwycił lewe przedramię w trakcie omawiania jednej z możliwych dróg strategii. Innym razem – gdy przyszły informacje o kolejnych ofiarach bestialskiego ataku, w którym zginęli szkolni przyjaciele Harry'ego – to Snape zaciskał swoją chłodną dłoń na barku gryfona. Łączyła ich niewidzialna nić zrozumienia, coś tak kruchego i wyjątkowego, że Harry po prostu wiedział, iż gdyby to stracił, brakowałoby mu tej więzi już do końca życia._

 _Czasem po prostu siedzieli pogrążeni w myślach. Harry nigdy nie pytał, a Snape nigdy nie wyjaśniał. On sam pogrążył się w nostalgii za kolejnym dniem, który rozgrywał się przed jego oczami. Kolejną filiżanką herbaty. Cieplejszym słowem. Przypadkowym muśnięciem palców._

 _Pewnego dnia mężczyzna bez słowa ujął w ręce jego dłoń. Przybrał przy tym tak skomplikowany wyraz twarzy, iż Harry nawet nie próbował go rozszyfrować i zwyczajnie cieszył się chwilą i ciepłem na własnej skórze. Nie mógł jednak nie zastanawiać się, co takiego skłoniło Severusa do tak nagłego gestu. Cóż mógł o nim myśleć? Iż te wiotkie, delikatne dłonie nie należały do mordercy? Że nie sprostają zadaniu, ale spiszą wyrok na nich obu? Kiedy Voldemort już go zabije, kiedy osiągnie potęgę... Co wtedy stanie się z jego prawą ręką? Jakim kolejnym zadaniem obarczy go ten potwór? Harry przełknął gorycz rosnącą w gardle i odegnał rosnące w oczach łzy. Widział zacięcie na twarzy Snape'a, upór w jego oczach. Widział w nich bunt, który on sam, zresztą, w nim rozbudził._

 _Jeżeli Harry czegokolwiek nauczył się o Tomie Riddle przez te wszystkie lata, był to fakt, iż Czarny Pan nie zniesie słów sprzeciwu._

 _Późną nocą, gdy w końcu opuścił komnaty Severusa, gdy narzucił na siebie pelerynę i decydował na każdy kolejny krok po kamiennych schodach, w dół, w lewo, powoli, by ten przeklęty kot go nie usłyszał... Tak. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami i gdy je uchylał. Gdy utkwił bezradny wzrok w łazienkowych płytkach i gdy próbował odnaleźć głos, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na żadne słowo. W każdej z tych chwil wiedział, że postępuje właściwie, choć jego serce miało na ten temat zupełnie odmienne zdanie._

 _Westchnął. I w końcu odnalazł głos, a znajome, syczące tony zastąpiły milczenie._

 **xxx**

 _— Czerwone iskry?_

 _Harry zwilżył usta._

 _— Wielosokowy. Pięciu aurorów — odparł. Był przekonany, że Voldemort nie nabierze się na tak prosty fortel, był na to zbyt sprytny. Powstrzymał się jednak od wyrażania własnej opinii._

 _— Zielone?_

 _— Świstoklik. Galeon — powiedział, biorąc w dłoń okrągłą monetę, którą nosił na złotym łańcuszku owiniętym wokół szyi. Harry zaproponował pomysł, lecz wykonaniem zajął się Snape. Dla Harry'ego to była najcenniejsza moneta, jaką posiadał._

 _— Niebieskie?_

 _— Aportacja i ucieczka. Porażka. Klęska. — Odwrócił wzrok, choć to nie tego koloru obawiał się najbardziej._

 _— Czarne._

 _Harry zamknął oczy i wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze._

 _— Czarne, Harry?_

 _— Voldemort nas przejrzał — wychrypiał wiedząc, co za tym szło. Furia i złość, klątwy i żądza zemsty, zniszczenia zdrajcy, nawet jeśli odbędzie się to kosztem utraty upragnionego celu. — Dlaczego wybrałeś czarne? — spytał, łamiącym głosem. Śmierć jest czarna i zła, ale przecież szaty Severusa również, jak i włosy i oczy i... Harry pokręcił głową. Gdy znalazł w sobie siłę, wstał i narzucił na siebie pelerynę. Snape utkwił w nim uważne spojrzenie. Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy, szukając odpowiednich słów. W końcu się poddał i poprosił, by mężczyzna przyniósł mu jedną z ksiąg, którą chciał ponownie przejrzeć przed nadchodzącą bitwą._

 _Gdy Snape zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu, Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni tekturowe pudełko przewiązane czarną wstążką i ukrył je między puszkami z herbatą. Chwilę wpatrywał się w idealnie ułożone pojemniki, w zestaw porcelanowych filiżanek i smukły dzban, lecz odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą kliknięcie drzwi._

 _Ujął w dłoń starą księgę i natrafił palcem na kciuk Severusa._

 _— Dziękuję. — Za wszystko. Kąciki ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. W końcu przycisnął tom do piersi, odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami, w które Snape wpatrywał się przez kilka następnych minut, nim on również wrócił do pracy._

 **xxx**

 _— Nie możesz mnie tutaj trzymać! — krzyknął, przełykając gniew. Uderzał pięściami w mocarne drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy Snape w ogóle słyszy jego słowa. — To nie jest twoja decyzja!_

 _Gdy zabrakło mu sił, oparł się plecami o gładkie drewno i zsunął na posadzkę. Drań zamknął go w łazience, gdy Harry wyznał, iż jest gotowy przystać na plan Dumbledore'a. „Nie po to się staraliśmy, nie po to tyle ćwiczyliśmy", mówił Snape przyciszonym głosem. Chłopak jedynie kręcił głową, aż w końcu uciekł się do krzyku. I wtedy Severus zamknął go jak szczura w klatce._

 _— Myślisz, że chcę umierać? — syknął, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy. — Myślisz, że chcę... — „Cię opuścić", pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos._

 _— Jaką masz gwarancję, że to rozwiąże problem Czarnego Pana raz na zawsze? — Usłyszał cichy szept dochodzący zza drzwi i otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni._

 _— Żadnej — westchnął. — Ale to nasz najlepszy strzał. To jedyna droga — skłamał. To najprostsza z dróg. Ta druga jest pełna wybojów i łez, przepełniona goryczą i licząca każdy wspólny dzień aż do śmierci. Harry nie chciał tak obarczać jedynego człowieka, którego..._

 _Usłyszał kliknięcie zamka, poczuł w powietrzu nić czarów zdjętych z jego pułapki. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a Harry, praktycznie na czworakach, przyciągnął do siebie ich krawędź i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Od razu zderzył się ze smutnym spojrzeniem Severusa, który również znajdował się na poziomie podłogi._

 _— Obiecaj mi, że tego nie zrobisz — odezwał się grobowym tonem. — Daj mi swoje głupie słowo, Potter. Daj mi cokolwiek._

 _Nadzieję. Siłę. Harry wciąż tylko brał, gonił to, co oferował mu Snape, pokonywał przeszkodę za przeszkodę, aż w końcu złamał jego upór, a teraz ten sam człowiek klęczał przed nim, pragnął jedynie, by Harry dał mu słowo. To niesprawiedliwe. Tak bardzo, iż miał ochotę roztrzaskać wiszące na ścianie lustro._

 _— Dobrze — wychrypiał, przekreślając los całego czarodziejskiego świata._

 **xxx**

 _— Avada Kedavra! — Strumień zielonego światła ugodził w mroczną, smukłą sylwetkę, gdy Harry w końcu miał czyste pole strzału. Całe jego ciało paliło żywym ogniem, przypominając sobie wszystkie rzucone nań Cruciatusy. Dobrze, że miał przy sobie odpowiednie eliksiry, w przeciwnym wypadku leżałby zwinięty na brudnej ziemi w oczekiwaniu na śmierć._

 _Miał wrażenie, jakby oglądał film w zwolnionym tempie. Kątem oka widział uciekających śmierciożerców; ciemne smugi sunące w popłochu po szaroburym niebie. Opuszczały swego pana – teraz powalone bez życia truchło, puste naczynie, w którym jeszcze kilka chwil temu tlił się kawałek duszy diabła._

 _Harry podniósł się na kolana i wytarł krew zalewającą mu oczy. Tak jak się spodziewał, blizna nie przestała go boleć, nie poczuł wszechogarniającej lekkości, nie poczuł się bohaterem. Znajdujący się w okolicy aurorzy prędko podbiegli do niego i pomogli mu wstać. Niektórzy ruszyli w kierunku martwego ciała, by upewnić się, że to już koniec. A potem zaczęli wiwatować._

 _Harry stał i wpatrywał się w wypaloną zaklęciem trawę, w białą, smukłą dłoń spoczywającą nieruchomo w błocie, aż po policzkach zaczęły mu płynąć łzy. Aurorzy klepali go po ramieniu, sądząc zapewne, iż były to łzy szczęścia._

 _Nic bardziej mylnego._

 **xxx**

Severus siedział przy jego łóżku, obserwując jak klatka piersiowa chłopaka porusza się w górę i w dół, raz za razem. Pozbył się trucizny z jego ciała, opatrzył wszystkie rany, lecz mimo to, Harry wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Mistrz eliksirów zabrał go do siebie. W jakiś sposób jego własne komnaty wydawały mu się najbardziej odpowiednim dla Pottera miejscem, nawet jeśli wiązały się z tym ciągłe wizyty Granger i Weasleya.

Czasem mężczyzna chodził w kółko po pogrążonym w ciszy pomieszczeniu, raz czy dwa próbował czytać w jego obecności, ale nie udało mu się zabrnąć dalej, niż trzy zdania w tekst, nim myśli wróciły do leżącego tuż obok Harry'ego. Nie miał gorączki, nie był też wyziębiony i Severus zachodziłby w głowę, co też mogło się z nim dziać, gdyby nie był świadomy, iż Harry – jego Harry – nadal zmuszony był dzielić duszę z diabłem.

Sam go o to poprosił, ale nie pozwolił sobie czuć ciężaru winy. Któregoś wieczora pożegnał palącą gardło, i sumienie, whisky na rzecz ulubionej herbaty. Zawsze pijał z Potterem swoją najlepszą mieszankę, a skoro ten do niego wrócił, skoro znów byli tu razem...

Mężczyzna utkwił wzrok w pudełku spoczywającym teraz na szafce nocnej, tuż obok łóżka. Gdy je znalazł, był kompletnie zaskoczony. Gdy je otworzył, cóż, mógłby przysiąc, że pękło mu serce, jeśli jakiekolwiek serce jeszcze posiadał. Karton skrywał bowiem kieł bazyliszka, który Potter podarował mu jako ostateczne rozwiązanie sprawy Czarnego Lorda. Już wtedy głupiec wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie dać się zabić. Severus zastanawiał się czasem, czy Harry zwyczajnie się bał, czy po prostu zbyt mocno kochał życie.

„Potrzebuję kogoś, komu mogę zaufać." To zdanie tłukło się w głowie mistrza eliksirów bez końca, zawsze do niego wracało w chwili słabości i zwątpienia. Czy Potter naprawdę liczył, że okaże się takim bezdusznikiem, że bez skrupułów wbije mu kieł bazyliszka w serce? Przecież to tak, jakby wbijał go we własne.

Snape oparł głowę o zagłówek i utkwił wzrok w suficie, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech Pottera i zamknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie dotyk jego spierzchniętych warg i dłonie desperacko ściskające szatę. Przypomniał sobie chwilę, w której zdecydował, że prędzej sam pójdzie na śmierć, niż pozwoli mu się poświęcić.

Jednym ruchem strącił pudełeczko z szafki i pozwolił, by wylądowało pod łóżkiem.

Mówią, że najgorsze koszmary przychodzą zawsze nocami, nawiedzając zmęczony, pozbawiony najmniejszej ochrony, umysł obrazami najstraszliwszych lęków i fobii. Że bezsenność to kat bez kosy...

Ale to życie w ciągłym koszmarze dzień w dzień, wdychanie jego ciężkiego smrodu, drażniącego w oczy dymu, znoszenie halucynacji i strachu jest prawdziwym koszmarem. Istnieją rzeczy o wiele gorsze od śmierci. Severus wiedział o tym i wcześniej, nigdy lecz nie mógł przekonać się tak boleśnie, co do prawdy ukrytej w tych słowach.

— Potter... — odezwał się, nie poznając własnego głosu. Wierzył, że gdziekolwiek chłopak znajdował się teraz, stara się odnaleźć drogę powrotną. A gdy on sam opracuje odpowiedni eliksir, spróbuje wejść do jego umysłu, spróbuje mu w tym pomóc, choćby miał paść przy tym trupem. Ścisnął lekko jego dłoń i pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. Kiedy minęła, wstał zamaszyście i skierował się do drzwi, do prywatnego laboratorium, pełen nowej determinacji. — Do jutra — powiedział.

I każdego następnego dnia.

KONIEC


End file.
